<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lance and keith, neck and neck by a24sapphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189418">lance and keith, neck and neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24sapphics/pseuds/a24sapphics'>a24sapphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Panromantic Hunk, Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, afab language, autistic author, broganes, but actual writing will start later, group chat au, it's not a big plot point but he is, no beta we die like men, they/them pronouns for Pidge, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24sapphics/pseuds/a24sapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tinylancer: GUESS WHO SHOWED UP IN MY FUCKING ASTRONOMY CLASS TODAY<br/>hunkbakes: i’m going to regret asking this but<br/>hunkbakes: who?<br/>pidgey: oh no hunk why<br/>tinylancer: KEITH FUCKING KOGANE THAT’S WHO<br/>pidgey: hunk WHY<br/>pidgey: we could’ve pretended to be busy</p><p>or the one where I wrote a klance group chat au in 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i’ve matured since high school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>display names:<br/>tinylancer: lance mcclain<br/>pidgey: katie “pidge” holt<br/>hunkbakes: hunk garrett</p><p>Lance: Dance major, 19<br/>Hunk: Business major, 19<br/>Keith: Art major, 19<br/>Pidge: Computer Science major, 17</p><p>Shiro: Planetarium Director, 27<br/>Matt: Flight Engineer, 26</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>tinylancer: </b>GUYS</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>GUESS WHO SHOWED UP IN MY FUCKING ASTRONOMY CLASS TODAY</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>i’m going to regret asking this but</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>who?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh no hunk why</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>KEITH FUCKING KOGANE THAT’S WHO</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>hunk WHY</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>we could’ve pretended to be busy</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>i’m sorry! I felt bad</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>wait...do you guys do that? Do you pretend to be busy?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>yes</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>huh? I’m sorry i don’t understand the question</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>doesn’t matter anyway there’s more to the story. Not only did he show up on the second week of class as if he didn’t miss the entire first week but he sat right next to me</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>the audacity</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>I KNOW but wait it gets WORSE!! so professor coran paired us together for the constellation project that we have to do ALL SEMESTER</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>so what you’re saying is hunk and i are gonna have to hear about this a lot, this isn’t just a one time complaint this is like a thing now</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>oh just wait that’s not even all</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>i’m so sorry pidge</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>so so so he sits down right and i’m glaring at him and he won’t even LOOK AT ME!! the nerve of this guy. then, coran pairs us up and i turn to him and say “well this sucks, huh?” and he says “huh?” HUH like what the fuck, right?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>lance this really seems like more of an in person story now</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>so i’m like “it’s me, lance mcclain. maybe you didn’t recognize me since i’ve matured since high school. that’s understandable.” and he goes “who?”</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>wait you actually said the words “I’ve matured since high school” ?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>HUNK DONT ASK QUESTIONS</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>if we have to hear this story i at least wanna make sure i have the details right</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>so then I say “lance mcclain, from high school? ya know, lance and keith, neck and neck.” and he says “oh, did we have like a class together or something?”</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>the fucking nerve of this guy, I mean we were space invaders rivals at the voltron arcade for almost four years straight and we had at least four classes together in high school. It’s bullshit. we were ALWAYS competing for the number one high score. he’s such a liar.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>im gonna regret saying this but as I said, many many times in high school. maybe did you ever consider that keith didn’t know you guys were competing in high school? Maybe he just really liked space invaders?</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yeah, i’m gonna have to agree with pidge on this one</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>that’s impossible</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>but anyway back to my story. so I just scoffed and keith still pretended to look all confused and indifferent about the whole exchange. so after class I marched right up to professor coran and demanded he give me a new partner but he said some crazy shit like we’re “destined to be partners on this project, the stars told me.” LIKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yeah I had professor coran last year, he’s a little nuts so I’ll give you that one</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>is this story over?</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>almost, so then I just rolled my eyes and keith pretended to be all awkward as I took his phone and put my number in.</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>lance, please tell me you didn’t really take this guys phone out of his hand</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>he’s not just some guy hunk, he’s keith, it’s fine. this was obviously all just a ploy to annoy me. so I texted myself from his phone and then gave it back and said we could head to the library after class next week to choose which constellation we’re gonna study</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>only if he doesn’t take out a restraining order against you first</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>seriously though keith isn’t that bad, he’s pretty chill. you probably freaked him out</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>wait wait wait, you’ve spoken to the enemy?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>well yeah, his brother shiro and my brother matt are dating.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THIS</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>it never came up!! plus I knew you’d turn into a crazy stalker just like in high school and just like you’re doing right now</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>that was ONE TIME that I hid behind the other arcade game to make sure the keith on the scoreboard was in fact keith kogane and it’s not like he saw me so it’s FINE</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>famous last words</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>this is how it starts pidge, we’ve got a stalker on our hands</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>just please try to be normal when you meet for the project next week, he knows who you are now for sure so don’t let that stuff get to you like in high school</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>keith? get under MY skin? puhlease, he wishes</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>this is exactly what I meant. you’re being weird. keith is kind of a loner, I mean him and shiro have come over a bunch of times and shiro said he can be kinda shy sometimes.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>yeah but he knows me, it’s not like i’m some stranger acting crazy</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>give it up pidge, it’s useless</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>I mean why is he even taking astronomy? last I checked he was into like art or something, I mean he was always drawing in class and telling teachers he didn’t need their classes. is he into astronomy all of the sudden?</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>lance, everyone takes astronomy for their gen ed. science because everyone knows professor coran never fails people. astronomy is literally the easiest class, why am I explaining this to you? you’re taking astronomy for this exact reason!! you’re a dance major!!</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>so what you’re saying is keith is copying me</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh my god, you’re unbelievable</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>i’m disengaging, I can’t have this conversation anymore. pidge, please tell me you’re coming by our dorm later. I can’t be left alone with this</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>yeah i’m already here actually, I needed a quiet place to eat my dinner. I can’t believe you both have wednesday night classes, booooring</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>i thought you said you weren’t gonna make a copy of our key this semester</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yeah, remember the incident…with lance and what’s her name?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I don’t remember agreeing to that, I remember telling lance to not sleep with girls in the middle living room and telling you both to shove it when you said I couldn’t make a copy of your key</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>ah memories</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>this friend group is so toxic</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>well i’m on my way home, britney</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he hypnotized me with his mullet powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So mullet, what’s your major?”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Oh, are you one of those people that hasn’t declared a major yet?”<br/>“Did you call me mullet?” Keith asks and raises an eyebrow.<br/>“Well yeah, I mean, you still have that same outdated hairstyle from high school,” he says.</p><p>tinylancer: lance mcclain<br/>kkogane: keith kogane<br/>pidgey: katie “pidge” holt<br/>hunkbakes: hunk garrett</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe the amount of hits this has already. I know 100 isn't really a lot but seriously thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>tinylancer:</b> hey keith, it’s lance</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Yes, I know. You put your name in my phone.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>riiiight, I was just making sure you “remembered” haha</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>anyway</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>we’re still meeting up for our project tomorrow after class, right?</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Sure</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>great! have you got any ideas on which constellation you wanna study? cause I was thinking we could do leo! that’s my star sign so it’s kinda my favorite. although, I guess since it’s almost the end of august that one might not be out much longer</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>and since we have to go out and try to find it using that app professor coran gave us, that wouldn’t give us much time to log our findings</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>well no biggie! we could always do your star sign! you’re a scorpio, right? so then we’d have like the end of october and most of november.</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Lance, I don’t think that’s how constellations work.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>well...how would you know? you missed the first week of class!</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Did you learn about constellations the first week of class?</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>wouldn’t you like to know</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>We can just choose our constellation tomorrow.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>fine, see you tomorrow</p><p>***</p><p>“So, I’m thinking we just put in our coordinates into that app and see which constellations will be visible here in Houston during most of the semester,” Lance says as they make their way into the school library. They find some computers near the back, Mac computers since Lance has insisted those are the best.</p><p>“Well, yeah, isn’t that exactly what Professor Coran told us to do?” Keith asks slowly, not making eye contact with Lance.</p><p>Lance ignores him as he logs into the school computer and adjusts his seat. “I’m excited to actually go out and look at the constellation. That’s gonna be the fun part.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, me too,” Keith says.</p><p>“So mullet, what’s your major?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Oh, are you one of those people that hasn’t declared a major yet?”</p><p>“Did you call me mullet?” Keith asks and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well yeah, I mean, you still have that same outdated hairstyle from high school,” he says.</p><p>“It’s not a mullet,” Keith says, frustrated, but there’s no real heat behind it. “So, uh, we were rivals in high school?”</p><p>“Oh, like you don’t know,” Lance says and rolls his eyes. He looks over at Keith and Keith is giving him a look like he’s waiting for him to elaborate.</p><p>“Alright Keith Kogane, I’ll play your little games. At the Voltron Arcade you and I were always competing for the high score on Space Invaders. Every other day after school I’d go and you’d have beaten my high score so I’d stay until I beat you again and then I’d come back and my score was beaten again! It was endless.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Keith says slowly, still looking confused. “So, um, what classes did we have together exactly?”</p><p>“Like you don’t—” Lance stops when he sees the expression of genuine confusion on Keith’s face. How long was he going to keep this up? “Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you actually not remember me?” Lance asks, feeling his cheeks start to burn.</p><p>“No,” Keith says. “But to be fair, I didn’t really talk to anyone in high school, so I don’t remember a lot of people.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Lance says. “You actually — wow, just wow. Okay, cool cool cool cool. Right, well we had 5th period Biology together in 9th grade. Then, we had 2nd period Geometry together in 10th grade. We had 2nd period Art together in 11th grade, which I only took because...well, I’m not very good at art but anyway, doesn’t matter. We had 7th period Economics together in 12th grade where I sat right behind you.”</p><p>Keith blinks a few times before he finally speaks up. “Oh.”</p><p>“Right, so yeah I guess maybe the rivalry thing was sorta all in my head after all. I only actually saw you at the arcade one time, when I waited to see if it was you, Keith, and not some other Keith but I guess you never saw me there.”</p><p>“You waited to see if it was me?” Keith asks.</p><p>Lance starts sweating nervously. “Oh, uh, yeah because I needed to know if it was you that kept beating all my high scores and my mom was getting pissed that I was spending so much time at the arcade but I had to beat you because you were so good at everything and I just had such a big crush on you and I—”</p><p>“What?” Keith interrupts, eyes wide. </p><p>Lance rubs the back of his neck. He flounders for a way to make this less awkward. “Yeah, I mean everyone did. Even my best friend Hunk did, too. Yup. Hunk Garrett? Maybe you know him, or probably not. But yeah, I mean, just look at you, you were the mysterious bad boy with the edgy hair and you wore those dumb fingerless gloves— which I’m now realizing you’re still wearing,” he stops and takes a breath. “I’m sorry, I swear I’m not some crazy stalker guy. I guess my attempts to get your attention in high school failed more miserably than I thought.”</p><p>Keith is quiet for a moment then says, “Uh, it’s fine. Honestly, I had a lot going on in high school so don’t take it personally. Like I said before, I don’t remember a lot of things from high school. I’m just happy that I passed.”</p><p>Lance smiles. “You had a lot going on? Imagine having a crush on the guy who was always skipping school and getting into fist fights.”</p><p>He laughs and gives Lance a small smile. “So, I guess we should get to it then.”</p><p>***</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> oh god it was so embarrassing, I mean can you believe he ACTUALLY didn’t remember me from high school?</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yes</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>obviously</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> what the fuck? if it was so obvious why didn’t you tell me?!</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>we did tell you!!</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>several times</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> well then after I realized he wasn’t just fucking with me I just started rambling like an idiot and I told him about how I had a crush on him in high school!!</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>oh no, lance no</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>YOU WHAT?</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> yeah and then I panicked and said like everyone did including hunk</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>LANCE!!</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>ok c’mon that’s a little funny</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>lance, you swore you’d never tell anyone!!</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> I DIDN’T MEAN TO!! he hypnotized me with his mullet powers or something I swear I just kept telling him things</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>so what did he say?!</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> well not much really, dudes kinda quiet these days. but we got to talking and I told him how you and I are still friends and how we live on campus together and of course I told him about pidge and how he actually knows them since matt and his brother are dating</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh my god. I have to call matt, shiro is gonna break up with him because he’s friends with a crazy stalker. why oh why would you say you know us?</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>we have to transfer schools</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> chill guys, it’s totally cool. he said we’re cool and we can have a clean slate and stuff. I said sorry for all the crazy stuff I did and told him I’m not usually like that</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh great, so now you lied to the poor guy</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>we should change our names and get new friends, shay has cool friends, I bet it’s not too late for a dorm reassignment</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> alright, alright. calm down, it’s not that bad. seriously, he was totally cool about the whole thing. he’s coming by our dorm next weekend since I told him we have a good view of the sky from the parking garage near our building. he’s coming here first</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>HE KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>pack your bags, hunk, i’ll get us some new identities. </p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>to mexico we go</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> you guys are ridiculous</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. lance wakes up every day and chooses violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kkogane: Lance, what is this?<br/>tinylancer: this is the coolest groupchat you’ll ever be in.<br/>pidgey: it’s really just a constant reminder that lance wakes up every day and chooses violence<br/>hunkbakes: yep, pidge is right about that<br/>tinylancer: I was wrong, this was a mistake</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So yeah, anyway, sorry Lance is so...well there’s not really a word for it. That’s just how he is and we love him for some reason but I hope you’ll accept these cookies as an apology for Lance’s behavior,” Hunk says and he hands over a container of chocolate chip cookies. “Lance mentioned you’re lactose intolerant so I made them dairy free.”</p><p>Keith looks down at the cookies then back at Hunk and takes the cookies with a confused smile. “I — um, thanks?”</p><p>“No problem, dude. Anytime.”</p><p>Lance comes out of the bathroom and sees the cookies and smiles. “Did he like the cookies?”</p><p>“Well he hasn’t tried one yet but I think he’s excited for them!”</p><p>Pidge rolls their eyes from their spot on the couch across the room from the kitchen. “You’re both freaking him out and stop talking about him like he’s not in the room.”</p><p>“Thanks Pidge, but really I—” Keith starts.</p><p>“I think I know a little bit more about what makes Keith uncomfortable than you do Pidge!” Lance huffs with a hand on his hip.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Because he looks uncomfortable right now just from that statement,” they say without looking up from their computer.</p><p>“Listen here you little rat—”</p><p>“Well guys, this is really fun but shouldn’t we get out there and get started on the project,” Keith says to Lance and gives him a pleading look.</p><p>“Oh yeah, right. Let’s head out. I’ll catch you guys later,” Lance says and they go towards the door.</p><p>“Nice officially meeting you, Keith!” Hunk says cheerfully.</p><p>“Yep, you too,” Keith says as they go out the door. When the door is closed Keith lets out a relieved breath. </p><p>“Sorry about them, they can be a lot,” Lance says and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says noncommittally and looks down at the container of cookies.</p><p>They start walking down the stairs to the first floor and across the street to the parking garage. </p><p>“They really do mean well though. Also, you really don’t have to eat those cookies if you don't want to but they probably will be the best cookies you’ve ever had.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Keith smiles. “So, how did you know I’m lactose intolerant?”</p><p>Lance looks panicked and groans putting his face in his hands for a moment. “Oh no, did Hunk?”</p><p>Keith nods with an amused expression on his face.</p><p>“Well, you can’t judge me. As you know, I was mildly obsessed with you in high school…”</p><p>“So you’ve mentioned…”</p><p>“Right, well — you can take that shit eating grin right off your face you milk hater — anyway, I just happened to notice that at lunch you always got juice instead of milk.”</p><p>“Maybe I just liked juice,” Keith supplies. “You can’t just assume I’m lactose intolerant based on that.”</p><p>Lance gives him a curious look. “Well, are you?”</p><p>“Well yeah.”</p><p>He laughs. “So you do have a sense of humor?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know, I’ve been told I’m hilarious,” Keith says as they go up the six flights of stairs to get to the roof of the parking garage.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who told you that?”</p><p>Keith huffs. “Shiro.”</p><p>“That’s your brother, right? He doesn’t count.”</p><p>“I suppose you think you’re pretty funny,” Keith says.</p><p>“Well, I don’t like to toot my own horn but I’m kinda the comedian of the friend group,” Lance smirks as they get to the roof.</p><p>Keith scoffs which Lance chooses to ignore.</p><p>“Well here we are, as far as I can tell this is the highest point on campus besides the roof of the Astronomy building which is stupidly locked,” Lance says and proceeds to sit on the ground.</p><p>Keith looks around. There’s a few parked cars on the roof but other than that the campus is fairly quiet. Most people are either in their dorms or at parties by this time. He sits down next to Lance after a moment and sets the container of cookies down in front of him.</p><p>“Yanno, I could get us on top of the astronomy building.”</p><p>“Slow your roll, James Dean. We’re trying to pass astronomy, not get expelled,” Lance says and takes out his phone.</p><p>Keith crosses his arms and frowns. “I’m just saying, kinda stupid that as astronomy students we can’t go up there.”</p><p>“Even if we could, there probably would be other people there. The star freaks. Can you imagine? The last thing I want is to run into one of them.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know, my brother is a self identified star freak so I think I’m a little offended for him,” Keith says with a hint of teasing in his voice.</p><p>“Well unless he made a career out of it—”</p><p>“He’s a Planetarium director.”</p><p>Lance raises his eyebrows. “Wow, a professional star freak. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>Lance looks at the app then up at the sky. “Okay, lets see. Oh shit! I think that’s our constellation right there!”</p><p>“Where? Let me see that thing,” Keith says and takes Lance’s phone.</p><p>“Hey! You can’t just—”</p><p>“Take someone’s phone without permission?” Keith asks quickly with an amused expression.</p><p>“Alright, that’s fair.”</p><p>Keith hums and looks up at the phone for a moment then back up at the sky. “I think you’re right though. I’ll mark down our findings.”</p><p>“Maybe I should do it, I mean I have better handwriting.”</p><p>Keith raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Lance’s eyes widen. “I mean, uh, ya know what, you go ahead. I don’t know what your handwriting looks like. That’d be totally weird.”</p><p>Keith writes down everything in the notebook.</p><p>“So do you have friends?”</p><p>Keith looks up at him. “Uh—”</p><p>“That’s totally not what I meant! Um, I meant like, wow, I swear I don’t usually sound like this much of a weirdo. I just mean like, do you live on campus and have like a group of friends?”</p><p>“Uh, I have a few people that I had art classes with last semester but I’m not sure I’d exactly call them friends? More like casual acquaintances. And I live off campus, with Shiro.”</p><p>“That’s cool! Do you like being an art major?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually. I don’t like having to take all these gen ed classes but the art classes have been great,” Keith says with a genuine smile.</p><p>“Right, well that’s cool, super cool.” Lance looks around tapping his knees.</p><p>“So I guess we’re kinda done for the night,” Keith says.</p><p>“Yep, guess we are.” There’s a moment of silence. “Did you wanna maybe come over for a bit? Eat these cookies with some milk? I mean, not milk, well actually we might have some almond milk and uh—”</p><p>“Lance?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll come over.”</p><p>“Okay, great!” Lance stands up.</p><p>***</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> do you think keith would wanna come to our movie nights?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>the guy just started coming over, you want him to be exposed to us on movie nights? we’re gonna scare him away.</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>I don’t know pidge I think it’s a nice idea! I mean since we have them at Pidge’s house maybe we invite shiro and matt also?</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> oh yeah, since he’s been there I’m sure he’ll be totally cool about it! I didn’t even think about that!</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>it’ll be the perfect time to try out my vegan pizza recipe! </p><p><b>pidgey: </b>alright so I see no one is listening to me, as per usual. so yeah, just invite him, why not</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> okay great, I’m gonna add him to the group chat</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>how did that equal that</p><p><b>tinylancer </b> has added <b>kkogane </b>to the chat</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: Lance, what is this?</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> this is the coolest groupchat you’ll ever be in.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>it’s really just a constant reminder that lance wakes up every day and chooses violence</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yep, pidge is right about that</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> I was wrong, this was a mistake</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: Oh yeah? In what ways?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh keith, you are in the right place. you want lance stories? we’ve got an endless supply</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> hunk help</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>lance only watched disney channel until 9th grade</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> HUNK</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> don’t listen to them keith, they don’t know what they’re saying!!</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> you two are scaring away my only other friend!</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: Uh</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> see what you did, you broke keith.</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: No, no, it’s just I didn’t realize we were friends.</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> oh!</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> well yeah once you eat hunk’s cookies you’re in, sorry, can’t escape now</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: Cool</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: So Disney Channel?</p><p><b>tinylancer:</b> HUNK WHY</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>six words lance: hunk had a crush on you</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I didn’t think this groupchat could get better</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I was wrong</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>so keith, you wanna come to our movie nights?</p><p><b>kkogane</b>: Sure?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Wait a minute, Keith are you…” Lance says slowly limping his wrist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kkogane: Are your parents participating in movie night? And what’s so bad about them choosing the movie? I like your parents, they’re cool.</p><p>pidgey: oh keith, sweet simple keith</p><p>kkogane: Simple?</p><p>kkogane has been changed to simplekeith</p><p>tinylancer: that feels right</p><p>simplekeith: Ugh</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane/simplekeith: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check the tags if you're confused about any of the implications in this chapter<br/>ALSO<br/>I felt the need to add this note that since keith is a trans man there will be some use of afab language, i’ll try to put warnings when needed.<br/>personally i’m trans nonbinary (leaning more towards trans masc) but I wouldn’t identify myself as a trans man so this is all with as much respect as possible of course. but keith is completely open about being trans and lance hasn’t ever realized that keith is trans cause he’s unobservant. there will be some lighthearted references to this in the future. anyway just wanted to put a warning on this. writing trans characters helps me cope personally, since i’m trans. so yep. anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>pidgey: </b>please get here soon or matt might try and pick the movie or worse, my parents</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Are your parents participating in movie night? And what’s so bad about them choosing the movie? I like your parents, they’re cool.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh keith, sweet simple keith</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>Simple?</p><p><b>kkogane</b> has been changed to <b>simplekeith</b></p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>that feels right</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>Ugh</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>anyway, no, my parents will not be participating in movie night, however, that never stops them from spending an obscene amount of time explaining why we need to see some b list awful movie about just the worst things you could think of. they go into such depth that we will end up just putting the movie on just to silence them</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>B-list movies can be fun sometimes…</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>sorry I was preparing pizzas for the oven, I’m already at Pidge’s in their kitchen so you guys better get here soon. you cannot eat my food cold, you must eat it fresh. the way it was meant to be eaten</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>yeah, yeah hunk we got it. i needed to shower</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>and we all thank you for that</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>so movies</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>Yes, movies.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>yes b list can be fun but not like this</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>they’re right keith.</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>I’m sure you guys are overreacting.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>tell him about best f(r)iends</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>have you heard of the movie the room? that notoriously bad movie that’s so bad it’s good?</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>Yeah, I think everyone has.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>well best f(r)iends is nothing like that. the guys who did the room came together again to make another movie but it’s so bad that it will melt your brain</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>not funny bad. just horrible. It’s 3 hours and 35 minutes of pure nothingness. you’ll have no brain cells left, you’ll be like lance.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>HEY!!</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>Oh no, I don’t wanna be like Lance. Please don’t let them pick a movie like that.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>HEY!! (again)</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I rest my case</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>you better get here soon then, they’re already discussing what films would be good for brain stimulation</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>oh no!! I’m on my way</p><p><b>simplekeith: </b>Currently dragging Shiro out of the house. See you soon.</p><p>***</p><p>“Remind me why we ever let Lance pick movies?” Pidge huffs as the credits roll on the tv.</p><p>They’re all sitting on the sectional in the room that Matt and Pidge refer to as the theatre. The Holt family are pretty well off and have a large house to show for it. The sectional makes a U-shape around the room with a table in the center where many empty plates with marinara sauce remnants are currently sitting. The left sectional of the couch has Hunk sitting next to Pidge until he gets up in the middle of the conversation to gather the empty plates and take them to the kitchen. In the center sectional of the couch sits Keith and Lance, with enough space between them to fit another person. On the right sectional of the couch Shiro and Matt are sitting close enough that their thighs touch and Shiro has his non mechanical arm resting on the back of the couch above Matt.</p><p>“There’s a rotation in place and it’s only fair that he gets his choice. And we vetoed his first three choices so it’s the least we could do,” Hunk answers.</p><p>“C’mon guys! It wasn’t <em> that </em>bad,” Lance says, frowning.</p><p>“I mean if there was a Stonehenge apocalypse I think that Americans would be the last to know,” Keith says. “And besides that, Stonehenge is obviously just a bunch of giant alien wifi routers.”</p><p>“See this is why I’ve been trying to get Keith to come to one of these movie nights!” Matt says and grins. “This kid totally knows what he’s talking about.”</p><p>“Matt’s been saying that ever since we were having date night and Keith came in in the middle of us watching ‘The Graduate.’ He sat down, didn’t say one thing the whole time and sat with his arms crossed. Then, the credits started rolling and he just said, ‘Middle aged women are not therapy, Benjamin. Get a job.’ And then he got up and walked out.”</p><p>Keith has his arms crossed. “It’s true,” he grumbles.</p><p>Matt smiles. “That was the first time I ever met Keith.”</p><p>“Oh my god. Great first impression, Keith,” Pidge says and laughs.</p><p>“I mean I’m no movie critic but that movie is just not good. I don’t understand why that was a date night movie,” Keith says and shakes his head.</p><p>“Takashi said it was his favorite,” Matt supplies with a grin.</p><p>Everyone looks shocked, most of all Keith. “Shiro, you’ve always told me your favorite movie was ‘Star Wars: Episode V.’ Are you saying it’s been ‘The Graduate’ this whole time?”</p><p>Shiro glares at Matt. “I told you that in confidence.”</p><p>“I didn’t know it was a secret!” Matt says with wide eyes.</p><p>Shiro’s glare quickly turns into a grin. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you.”</p><p>Pidge gags and throws a pillow at them. “This is getting gross. Let’s play a game.”</p><p>Hunk, hearing this, tries to sneak out of where he had just reentered the room.</p><p>“Nope! Sit your ass down, Hunk. We all have to play,” Pidge says, not missing a beat.</p><p>Hunk sighs and shuffles back over to sit next to Pidge. “But last time we played a game things got violent. You threatened to burn everything Matt loves.”</p><p>“I wasn’t actually going to,” Pidge says and crosses their arms.</p><p>“Pidge you asked me for a lighter,” Lance says.</p><p>Shiro gives Lance a suspicious look.</p><p>“Which,” he laughs nervously. “I don’t know why they’d think I would have because I don’t do anything that requires a lighter. Like smoking weed? I’ve never done that. Nope, no sir. In fact, I don’t know anything about weed. Where do people even get weed? Is this a test, is there going to be a drug test? Because I’ll pass! I swear I’ll pass!”</p><p>Shiro shakes his head.</p><p>“Well, what game were you thinking tonight, Katie?” Matt asks.</p><p>“Monopoly!” Lance yells.</p><p>“No, Lance,” Hunk says firmly.</p><p>“We’re never playing monopoly. We don’t even have monopoly,” Pidge huffs.</p><p>Lance pouts grumpily. “I have it in the car but no one ever wants to play.”</p><p>Keith looks both confused and mildly amused. “What’s wrong with Monopoly?”</p><p>“It tears families apart,” Hunk says, too quickly. </p><p>“Everyone is just mad because I’m the best at it,” Lance supplies.</p><p>There are grunts of disagreement from around the room but no one speaks up.</p><p>“What about Never Have I Ever!” Pidge suggests.</p><p>“Without alcohol?” Lance asks and then immediately starts sweating as he gets a look from Shiro. “I mean, what? I’ve never had alcohol. Of course not. I’m only 19, how would I even get alcohol? What’s alcohol?”</p><p>“I’m down for Never Have I Ever,” Hunk says and shrugs.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m game,” Matt says.</p><p>Keith shrugs. “Whatever everyone else wants to do, I guess I’m in.”</p><p>They all look at Shiro expectantly. “Yeah, alright. We can play the PG-13 version but that is all.”</p><p>Pidge frowns. “I’m not a kid.”</p><p>“Sure, kid. Whatever you say,” Matt says.</p><p>Pidge sticks their tongue out at him. “Whatever Matthew. Let’s just play. Keith starts cause he’s the newbie, then we can just go in a circle.”</p><p>Keith looks panicked. “Oh, uh. Alright...never have I ever...been to the beach?”</p><p>Lance looks absolutely floored. “Keith, that is a crime. How can you not have been to the beach?”</p><p>“How are we doing this? Scores or no scores?” Matt asks.</p><p>“Hm, we’ll keep score. Last one standing wins, just put your fingers down. No targeting on purpose,” Pidge says.</p><p>Everyone puts a finger down except Keith.</p><p>“My turn!” Lance smiles. “Never have I ever lived alone.”</p><p>This time Shiro and Keith are the only ones to put their fingers down.</p><p>Everyone seems to look at Keith as if they’re waiting for an explanation. “We don’t have to elaborate, do we?”</p><p>Shiro says, “no” at the same time that Lance says “yes.”</p><p>“Pidge?” Hunk asks. “Ruling?”</p><p>“Alright, judge Pidge says if asked you do have to explain but you are provided one pass.”</p><p>“Sounds fair,” Matt says and Shiro frowns at him. “C’mon, we gotta keep the game interesting!”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith says. “I lived alone for a small period of time when I ran from a particularly shitty foster home.”</p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>“What? You said we could ask questions!”</p><p>“It’s fine, Pidge. I was fifteen.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Lance frowns. “That must’ve been rough.”</p><p>Keith shrugs.</p><p>“Right, so I guess it’s my turn,” Hunk says. “Never have I ever used a fake ID.”</p><p>Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Matt put their fingers down and Shiro looks at Keith. “Keith!”</p><p>“Sorry, just being honest. You told me honesty is the best policy,” he hums.</p><p>Pidge laughs at that. “Oh Shiro, you’re such a dad.”</p><p>Matt leans across the center table to fist bump Pidge who happily obliges.</p><p>“Matt, don’t encourage them,” Shiro says.</p><p>“Some stuff you just gotta award them for, man. I mean Pidge already looks like a baby gremlin, the fact they had the confidence to even use a fake ID impresses me.”</p><p>“Moving on,” Pidge says. “Never have I ever drunk dialed somebody.”</p><p>Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Matt all put fingers down. Lance notices Keith put his finger down. “Aw buddy, who’d you drunk dial? An old girlfriend?”</p><p>“Keith? A girlfriend?” Matt laughs. “Good one, Lance.”</p><p>“Pass,” Keith says.</p><p>Shiro gives Keith a sympathetic look and frowns.</p><p>“What?! It can’t be that embarrassing Keith! Just say it,” Lance protests.</p><p>“Lance, let the man use his pass how he pleases,” Pidge says.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Lance,” Shiro says sternly. “Let’s drop it.”</p><p>Hunk cleares his throat as an attempt to draw attention away from the sudden tense moment. “So, Shiro, who’d you drunk dial?”</p><p>Shiro smiles. “I’ve drunk dialed Matt a few times when he was away for work.”</p><p>“Yep, I don’t mind so much. Drunk Takashi is fun,” Matt says. “Anyway, never have I ever had a girlfriend.”</p><p>Keith seems to perk up at that and smirks as he watches Lance watch him not put a finger down. Lance and Hunk are the only ones to put their fingers down.</p><p>Hunk smiles knowingly. Lance looks confused.</p><p>Shiro and Matt exchange a look that Lance just barely catches. </p><p>“Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex,” Shiro says.</p><p>This time Lance unabashedly watches Keith not put his finger down.</p><p>Lance, Hunk, and Matt all put a finger down.</p><p>“Wait a minute, Keith are you…” Lance says slowly limping his wrist.</p><p>“Gay?” Keith offers and grins. “Yep, runs in the family.”</p><p>Shiro rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re adopted.”</p><p>“Yeah, and? You raised me right,” Keith laughs.</p><p>“That’s...fair,” Shiro says.</p><p>“Huh,” Lance says.</p><p>Matt is the only one to laugh while everyone else just looks unimpressed. “Lance, you crack me up, man. I swear.”</p><p>Lance leans over to Keith and whispers, “See I told you, comedian of the group.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Keith says and rolls his eyes. “Let’s see...never have I ever changed my hair color.”</p><p>Shiro and Lance put their fingers down.</p><p>Shiro crosses his arms and huffs. “That’s not fair, I had no control over this.”</p><p>Matt smiles and ruffles Shiro’s hair. “That’s okay. You’re my silver fox.”</p><p>Pidge gags again and looks to Lance. “Lance...when did you?”</p><p>“It was my sisters. They think I’m their own personal Ken doll to makeover,” Lance says with a pout.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet that you let them do that,” Hunk smiles.</p><p>“Yeah because if not they’d cry to my mamá and tell her I wouldn’t play with them.” Lance sighs. “Alright, my turn again.” He looks around the room. “Hmm, never have I ever...not admitted my feelings to a person I’ve liked.”</p><p>Keith and Matt both put fingers down. Hunk looks hesitant.</p><p>“Hunk, buddy, I already told him for ya. It totally counts,” Lance says with a smug look.</p><p>Hunk groans and puts his face in his hands. “I cannot believe you’re my best friend.”</p><p>Pidge looks at Lance suspiciously.</p><p>“Wait a minute! That’s not true! You haven’t told everyone.”</p><p>“What? I already told Keith that I liked him in high school,” Lance says defensively.</p><p>“Wait what—” Shiro asks.</p><p>“Not Keith,” Hunk perks up and laughs.</p><p>Lance thinks about it for a moment then looks over at Shiro. “Oh, right. So Shiro, one time in 11th grade you picked up Keith from school and everyone in the school was kinda crushing on you, me included. So yeah. There, perfect record restored,” he smirks.</p><p>Pidge looks annoyed. “Whatever, I’m still winning.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re a little gremlin,” Matt says with a smirk and Pidge tosses another pillow at him.</p><p>“Who keeps giving them pillows?” Lance asks.</p><p>“They’re a little bird, they hoard them in their nest,” Matt says, glaring at Pidge.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got one! Never have I ever burned food!” Hunk says proudly.</p><p>“Not fair, Hunk,” Lance complains as he puts a finger down.</p><p>Shiro, Keith, and Matt also put a finger down.</p><p>Keith looks over at Pidge, surprised. “Really Pidge? You’ve never burned food?”</p><p>Pidge laughs and adjusts their glasses. “I don’t cook.”</p><p>“It’s true, I don’t even think I’ve ever seen Katie use the microwave,” Matt says with wide eyes.</p><p>“Woah,” Lance says with wide eyes. “Me neither.”</p><p>Pidge shrugs. “Never have I ever had a gay crush.”</p><p>“You’re evil,” Matt says.</p><p>Everyone puts a finger down except Pidge.</p><p>“Alright, hmm, Katie cover your ears,” Matt says suddenly. Pidge looks like they’re about to argue when he adds, “Just trust me, you don’t wanna know."</p><p>Pidge obliges reluctantly and closes their eyes as well.</p><p>“Never have I ever faked it during sex!” Matt says proudly.</p><p>Keith is the only one to put a finger down and he shrugs. “Sometimes you just want it to be over.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes widen and he seems to be thinking way too hard about this. “Dude, how’d you do it?”</p><p>Keith raises an eyebrow. “Uh…”</p><p>Shiro shakes his head. “Moving on! Matt that was not PG-13,” he scolds lightly.</p><p>Hunk taps Pidge on the shoulder lightly to let them know it’s okay to listen now.</p><p>“I don’t even wanna know,” Pidge says.</p><p>Shiro shakes his head in disapproval. “Never have I ever smoked pot.”</p><p>Everyone in the room puts a finger down except Shiro and he frowns deeply.</p><p>“Shiro, quit frowning. You’ll get wrinkles,” Lance says. </p><p>“Matt?” Shiro questions.</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you, man. You’re the straight edge here. The good influence,” Matt shrugs.</p><p>“Everyone, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, well we usually do it togeth—” Lance starts.</p><p>Hunk puts a hand over his mouth. “I think this is best for everyone.” He removes his hand after a moment cautiously.</p><p>“Wow,” Shiro says.</p><p>Keith coughs awkwardly. “My turn?”</p><p>Everyone nods.</p><p>“Alright,” Keith gets a pointed look in his eye. “Never have I ever drank a glass of whole milk.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Lance huffs as he puts down his last finger.</p><p>Everyone else puts a finger down as well but Lance is the clear loser.</p><p>“Lance never wins,” Pidge says and laughs.</p><p>“I’m just more mature than the rest of you,” Lance huffs.</p><p>“Yeah, no, I don’t think that’s it,” Hunk says, softly.</p><p>“Should we keep going?” Pidge asks.</p><p>“Nah, think it’s safe to declare you the winner,” Shiro says and smiles.</p><p>“Oh, I think we’re all losers here now that Shiro knows we smoke po—” Lance is cut off once again as Hunk puts a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t remind him!” Hunk whisper shouts.</p><p>“Good game, everyone,” Shiro says and smiles. “I know way too much about all of you now.”</p><p>Matt looks at the time. “It’s getting kinda late. Don’t you have an early shift tomorrow, Kash?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiro says. “We should probably get going. You staying over tonight, Matt?”</p><p>“Only if you’re inviting me,” Matt grins.</p><p>Pidge shakes their head. “I’m outta here. Thanks for coming to movie night. Keith, you better be here next week.”</p><p>“I, uh—” Keith says but Pidge is already out of the room.</p><p>“Keith, you riding with us?” Shiro asks as he and Matt stand up.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be right out,” Keith says.</p><p>Shiro and Matt leave the room so it’s just Hunk, Keith, and Lance left. “Yeah, so thanks for inviting me,” Keith says awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>“Well technically it was Pidge but—”</p><p>Hunk clears his throat loudly.</p><p>“Well I guess it was my idea to invite you, so, yeah. No problem, man. See you on Wednesday?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Keith says and smiles small. He gets up and is about to leave when he says, “Thanks for the pizza, Hunk. It was great.”</p><p>“Anytime, my man!”</p><p>Keith’s gone a moment later and Lance smiles. “I think that went well.”</p><p>***</p><p>Back at Shiro and Keith’s house, Keith is in the kitchen getting some water before bed when Shiro pops seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>“Shit, you need a bell or something,” Keith says and frowns.</p><p>Shiro frowns back. “Language.”</p><p>Keith rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p>“So, Lance told you he has a crush on you?” Shiro asks, grinning.</p><p>“Had a crush on me. Past tense. It was just a high school crush, not a big deal,” Keith says.</p><p>“Mhm,” Shiro says. “And what’d you say to him?”</p><p>Keith seems caught off guard by the question. “Well, nothing really. I mean there wasn’t much to say. It was kind of awkward. Like most of my conversations with Lance.”</p><p>Shiro looks at him for a moment as if he’s waiting for him to say more. Finally he just nods and says, “Okay, well goodnight Keith.”</p><p>Something flashes in Keith’s eyes but it’s gone after a moment and replaced by a neutral expression. “Night Shiro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. you were like a walking, talking encyclopedia of keith facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hunkbakes: oh lance, sweet lance, you’re like a little baby horse that is trying to walk for the first time<br/>tinylancer: you mean a foal<br/>pidgey: alright, I think this conversation is over</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this had fully become me projecting onto every character, anyways, check the note from last chapter if you didn't see it cause I added it late after posting!! I added some new tags so check those out also.<br/>aaand just so you're aware there's some talk about transitioning in this chapter just to give a heads up!<br/>as always thanks for reading :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tinylancer </b>
  <span>has added </span>
  <b>pidgey </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>hunkbakes</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>the original meme team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>lance what the hell is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well since we added keith to our other groupchat instead of making a new one I figured we needed one with just us 3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I’d like to point out that “we” is too many people. you did that, would’ve made much more sense to just make new one with keith but I digress</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>moving on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you guys think keith had fun friday at movie night?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yeah man! seemed like he was having fun anyway, he’s a tough guy to read</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>he was having fun for sure, we’re fun, how could he not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you know what I would just like to say that keith’s voice has totally gotten hotter since high school. I mean his voice is so deep and sexy now. puberty really did him well, chef’s kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> lance...please tell me…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> oh sweetie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>that’s a lot to unpack, lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what? did I say something wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I mean it’s not like he didn’t have a nice voice before, he totally did, just yanno as a man with a totallyaveragevoice I can appreciate a man with some bass to his voice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>like hunk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>thanks buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> hunk…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>what? that’s a nice compliment!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> lance, you do know that keith is a trans man, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ohhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I think we broke him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> give him a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh god I feel like such an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh my god and that comment I made last night? I totally didn’t mean anything by it!! I was just impressed that he</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>shit, that was kinda rude of me, wasn’t it? I didn’t mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> what comment?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>nah pidge, it’s alright just let me handle it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>lance, it’s okay. you didn’t mean anything by it, I’m sure keith knows you’re a little clueless by now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well that’s true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but also hey!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but I don’t understand, how’d you guys know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> well it’s not like he’s hiding it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> and also hunk and I were in GSA with him in 9th grade</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> I’m pretty sure when he got to high school he was already openly trans so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yep! I mean I don’t think he was like broadcasting it to the whole school and it probably didn’t come up since he was pretty much passing before treatments anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I’m still sad I wasn’t in GSA because of swim team, I feel like I missed all the fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> you kinda did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yeah remember when I baked everyone those rainbow cupcakes? good times</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> anyway a few months ago when keith came over with shiro and matt I asked him about top surgery and his experience with going on T because I was considering it for a bit and he was super cool about it and really helpful. I mean I decided not to, but every time he came over he always asked if I wanted to talk about it. he was nice about it and yeah, really open about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I thought you said you two didn’t talk much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> I mean we were like acquaintances, I didn’t think it was worth mentioning especially since up until last week you were all weird about keith. but I knew I could talk to him cause GSA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> besides it’s not my fault my two best friends are cis gendered, I wanted to talk to someone who understood and wasn’t a doctor, yanno?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>that makes sense :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>okay well that’s cool, I just had no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> it’s fine, lance. but I’m honestly surprised you didn’t know considering you were like a walking, talking encyclopedia of keith facts back in high school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> personally I’m surprised you didn’t see the cute little trans flag on his keys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I did!! I just thought...yanno...trans rights!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and as for high school I was just too stricken by his hotness to notice anything else going on. remember when hunk got strep throat and was absent for a week at the same time as keith getting that cropped red jacket? I didn’t even notice hunk was gone!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> haha oh yeah, that was funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> oh lance, sweet lance, you’re like a little baby horse that is trying to walk for the first time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you mean a foal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> alright, I think this conversation is over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>seriously tho his voice is super sexy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and then Professor Coran told Hunk that if he baked him a cake with all the planets on it, then he’d give him an A on the test,” Lance says laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, is that allowed?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt it. But hey, now we know, if we’re ever in trouble in this class we just get Hunk to bake something space related and we’re saved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Keith are both sitting at the top of the parking garage again, the notebook is on the ground already filled out for the night. Keith and Lance just sit looking up at the stars and enjoying the clear night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat of silence Lance speaks up again, “Hey, so uh, remember on movie night...we were playing Never Have I Ever and Matt did that...non PG-13 one...and I said...uh…” he flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks somewhat amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry if it seemed kinda rude. I...uh...I didn’t realize. But Pidge explained...and I don’t always pick up on that stuff...so yeah, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles. “It’s fine, Lance. I figured you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Seems like you were focused on other things in high school. I mean you thought we were rivals for four years when I hardly knew you existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well cool,” Lance smiles. “I just didn’t want you to think I was being rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Lance, I don’t think you’re capable of being rude on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance seems to take offense to that. “What! Are you saying I can’t be mean? I can totally be mean Mr. Mullethead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you think I can’t do more? I can do more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about my gloves again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...no! That’s totally not where I was going,” Lance crosses his arms and frowns. “You have...purple eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Keith looks smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...like who has purple eyes? Your eyes are like an anomaly to science! They’re just...well they’re super nice is what they are! Scientists everywhere are probably begging to study your eye color!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith flushes a little but tries to look amused. “I think you forgot you’re supposed to be insulting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen. “Whatever, mullet. Let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grabs the notebook and stands up. “Already? But you were doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha, ha. I’m Keith, I’m so funny,” Lance says with a deeper voice, doing his best Keith impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t sound anything like that,” Keith says and nudges him lightly as they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that was a spot on impression,” Lance clears his throat and does the same voice. “I ride a motorcycle and wear super cool fingerless gloves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I ride a motorcycle?” Keith asks with a smile as they go down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. I’m never speaking again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. and then crop top keith shows up and I’m expected to function?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>simplekeith: shiro can’t make it to movie night tonight, he got caught up at work<br/>pidgey: huh<br/>pidgey: matt said the same thing<br/>simplekeith: oh my god<br/>simplekeith: they’re definitely just trying to get me out of the house<br/>pidgey: ew</p>
<p>tinylancer: lance<br/>simplekeith: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith and Shiro are sitting at the dinner table in their dining room. It’s a table big enough for six but with just the two of them and Kosmo, Keith’s dog, under the table. Shiro is at the end of the table while Keith is on the side right next to him. After a particularly long beat of silence while they eat their Spaghetti, Shiro speaks up, “Hey so what do you think about inviting Lance over for dinner on Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chokes on the sip of water he’d just been drinking. He coughs all while Shiro has an amused expression on his face. Keith grabs a napkin and wipes his face. “Uh...why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugs. “You two have been hanging out a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a couple times,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than you’ve hung out with anyone in a long time,” Shiro says easily, taking another bite of spaghetti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith is quiet for a moment. “Well we’ve been spending so much time together because of this project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so, he comes over. We eat. You go in your room and work on your project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighs. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “So we’ll say six?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see if he’s not busy,” Keith says. “But he’s a very busy guy, so I can’t promise anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, well as long as you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>shiro can’t make it to movie night tonight, he got caught up at work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>matt said the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>they’re definitely just trying to get me out of the house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>so are you on your way then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>gotta give props to shiro and matt, that’s pretty smart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yeah except that we obviously know they both didn’t get caught up at work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>still props</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>heading over now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that movie kinda sucked,” Pidge says as the credits roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda did. Where was the pay off?” Keith says. “Sorry guys, the trailer looked really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “I mean it was all worth it to see Rami Malek. He’s so flirty in every role. Like what’s that about? He’s giving sex eyes to everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk laughs. “It’s kinda true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The littlest thing was my attention span,” Pidge chimes in and sighs dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk starts gathering the plates from dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re sitting in similar fashion as before except now with Hunk and Pidge on their own sides with Keith and Lance in the middle. Keith turns to Lance and opens his mouth to speak then closes it and looks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, you alright there buddy?” Lance asks with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “Um, so Shiro kind of wanted me to um...well he’s cooking dinner tomorrow night and maybe you could come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner at the broganes? Sounds fun!” Lance says excitedly. “I’m not doing anything and I doubt Hunk is either. Pidge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge looks suspiciously between the two. “Nope, I’m not busy, but Lance I think—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, yeah, of course hopefully Hunk isn’t busy,” Keith says a little too quickly. “Of course Shiro wants everyone to come...yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge looks at Keith whose face is schooled into a neutral expression. “Okay, yeah, sure. I doubt Hunk is busy. If so, he’d cancel for Shiro. Can’t say no to our group dad after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, great,” Keith says. “Cool, he’ll be excited. Is six an okay time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight...you accidentally invited everyone instead of just Lance? And instead of clearing this up you just went with it?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re standing in the kitchen as Keith fiddles with his keys getting ready to leave for his Friday classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, okay? Just — ugh, just invite Matt or something too,” Keith says, not making eye contact. “This is why you shouldn’t make me invite people to dinner!” he crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, because it’s my fault you invited all your friends,” Shiro chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks up and points an accusatory finger at him. “Yes, it is your fault. I’ll see you later,” he says and walks towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I invite all my friends too? Or just Matt?” Shiro teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith walks out the front door instead of responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith paces back and forth outside the kitchen waiting for his friends to arrive. He’s wearing a cropped black t-shirt that just barely shows a little of his stomach, with black jeans, and his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, will you stop. You’re making me nervous,” Shiro says from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure pot roast was a good choice? What if no one likes pot roast?” Keith huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already checked with everyone, remember? They said pot roast was fine,” Shiro says calmly. “Can you set the table?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, yeah,” he says and goes into the kitchen gathering six plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop freaking out!” he calls from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door and Keith almost drops all the plates. Kosmo runs to the door excitedly. “Sit,” Keith says sternly and Kosmo whines at him as he opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk, Pidge, and Matt all come in smiling. Lance freezes for a moment just looking at Keith and admiring the way the crop top hugs his toned form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That smells good, must mean Shiro didn’t cook it,” Matt says with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a great cook,” Shiro says as he comes out of the kitchen. “Keep it up and you won’t get any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt puts his hands up in defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance snaps out of his trance as he sees Kosmo. “Keith! You never mentioned you had a dog,” Lance says and immediately leans down to pet Kosmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well I do...have a dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kosmo licks Lance’s face and Lance laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kosmo, down,” Keith says frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s fine. He’s sweet,” Lance says through a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge immediately sits on the couch making themself comfortable and opening their laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk tries to go peak in the kitchen. “Uh uh, nope. Out of here Hunk,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, out of my kitchen, go sit with Pidge,” Shiro says sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk pouts and walks over to sit next to Pidge looking defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith leaves Kosmo with Lance and walks into the kitchen to help finish setting the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Keith. Go talk to your friends. Matt can help me set the table,” Shiro says, making a motion for Keith to leave the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. Go talk to your boyfriend,” Matt says in a hushed tone, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro elbows him in the side and Matt huffs getting out the silverware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith crosses his arms and goes back out into the living room. Pidge and Hunk are invested in whatever is on Pidge’s laptop while Lance has managed to find one of Kosmo’s tennis balls and is playing fetch with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Keith, do we get the tour?” Lance asks and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...uh did you guys want a tour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re good here,” Pidge says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pidge,” Hunk says and frowns. “Sorry, they’re checking on their stocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their stocks? As in the stock market?” Keith raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Never too young to invest,” Pidge grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stands up and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Well I wanna see the place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Keith says. He takes him to the dining room and passed the kitchen, not really saying much. He never really understood the concept of giving someone a tour. It’s all pretty obvious what rooms they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Look at little Keith and Shiro,” Lance says, stopping to admire a photo on the wall outside the kitchen. “How old were you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was probably like thirteen. Shiro lived next door to the foster home I was in for a little while and sometimes he’d take me to the auto shop he worked at and show me the older cars that would come in,” Keith explains. The photo is of little Keith holding a wrench with a big smile on his face next to a twenty year old Shiro with no mechanical arm and black hair in his work uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said Shiro was a professional star freak,” Lance says with a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also known as a Planetarium director,” Keith says. “Yeah he is, now, but while he was in college he worked as a mechanic at an auto shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay! Well that’s cool!” After a beat Lance points to Keith in the photo and says, “So you were just born with that mullet, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “C’mon.” He motions towards the stairs and Lance follows him up. There’s a few more photos on the wall of a much younger Shiro, and some of Keith’s high school photos. Lance doesn’t stop this time to look. Once they get upstairs there’s a hallway with two rooms on one side and a bathroom and another room on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turns to the right with the room next to the bathroom. “Okay, so this is my room…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen as he starts looking around. The room looks like a typical boys room. The walls are white with a few of Keith’s drawings and paintings hung up. There’s a full sized bed against the wall with red bedding and a little nightstand next to it with an alarm clock. On the other side of the room there’s a desk with a laptop sitting on it and a closed sketchbook with a few different types of pencils scattered around it. Next to that is the closet and a little bookshelf with a couple books and knick knacks. In the center of the room, there’s a wooden dresser with a small tv on top. Next to the dresser is a big dog bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, I can’t believe I’m in Keith Kogane’s room,” Lance says as he starts looking at the bookshelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what it looked like in high school?” Lance asks, turning around to face Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess?” Keith says scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, if only high school Lance could see me now,” he grins, starting to look at the art on the walls. “Did you make all these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Keith says with a small smile. His art is one of the few things he’s pretty proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cool! I wish I could draw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could teach you some easy stuff if you want...sometime…” Keith trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude! I’d love that,” he grins. “But don’t be surprised if all my drawings come out terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance suddenly hops onto the bed with a smirk and says, “Keith, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s face turns completely red. “I — what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughs and gets off the bed. “Titanic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head looking confused. “Never seen it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Lance says in a higher tone than he meant to. “It’s a classic! Aw man, next time it’s my turn for a movie night pick we’re totally watching Titanic. You don’t know what you’re missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Keith shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Dinner’s ready!” Shiro shouts from downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bummer, I was just about to look for all your fingerless gloves and throw them out,” Lance jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head and walks out the door with Lance trailing behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then, Kash comes home with this crazy new model of mechanical arm with this gap between his arm and his shoulder and it freaked me out so much,” Matt says and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was cool!” Shiro argues before taking a bite of the pot roast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all sitting around the table with Shiro on one end and Keith on the other. Matt is sitting on the side next to Shiro with Pidge next to him. While on the other side of the table Hunk and Lance are sitting with Lance being on Keith’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was definitely not cool,” Keith says and shakes his head. “Why would you want people to be able to see through your arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know. My friend who makes the arms said they were in style and the best ones they had!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lied,” Matt says and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well lucky for you, I’m a good boyfriend and went back to my other one just for you,” Shiro says and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, please no googly eyes while we’re eating,” Pidge complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what actually happened to your arm?” Lance asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge throws their dinner roll at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What the—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance, you can’t just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Pidge,” Shiro smiles. “Really I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lost it when he went to space and got captured by aliens,” Keith says, not missing a beat. “They took his arm and replaced it with a crazy alien mechanical arm and then he escaped and came back to Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, really?” Lance asks with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lance,” Shiro laughs. “Keith, quit telling people aliens took my arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you gotta admit. That’d be an epic story,” Matt says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is possible that that could’ve happened,” Keith explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure hope not,” Hunk says and frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost it in a car accident, that’s all,” Shiro tells Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gets quiet and stares down at his plate, focusing intently on eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Lance says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really fine. I don’t mind talking about it. It feels like forever ago,” Shiro says and shrugs. “Plus now I’ve got this cool robot arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is pretty awesome,” Pidge says with a grin. “Can I have my roll back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, it's mine now,” Lance says and takes a big bite of the roll smiling with a mouth full of bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross,” Pidge says and frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance,” Shiro says sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and then crop top keith shows up and I’m expected to function?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>thank god for kosmo or else I would’ve just stood there staring at him the whole time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>one of these days you’re going to text the wrong group chat and it will be hilarious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>i’m not embarrassed. keith should know how good he looks in that crop top</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>well then why didn’t you tell him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>haven’t you guys been listening? It’s because i lost the ability to form sentences as soon as i saw him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but i have no problem paying someone a compliment when a compliment is due</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>i mean i’m sure he KNOWS he’s attractive, he doesn’t need me to tell him anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>well then why do you need to tell us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you guys love my stories</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>what on earth gave you that idea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>i mean i think it’s pretty obvious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>i’m going to bed, night guys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>lance, please, you don’t have to shout goodnight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>night hunk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>i just thought may you forgot i was here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>i don’t think we’ll ever be in danger of that, buddy</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to comment with any suggestions for group chat topics or tropes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. So, family, you have that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kkogane: Okay, I haven’t had a ton of close friendships before but it feels like you guys are too close.<br/>pidgey: definitely<br/>hunkbakes: 100%<br/>kkogane: well as long as you’re aware</p><p>kkogane: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so as you may or may not have noticed I changed the rating from teen to mature. there won't be any smut but there will be brief discussions of sexual encounters in the future, likely not too detailed but I wanted to change the rating just to be safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Mondays, Keith has a three hour break between classes. Usually, he goes to the courtyard outside the art building to paint or to the library to study. But today he finds himself walking towards Lance and Hunk’s dorm. He’s just going to check if Lance is there and if not he’ll leave. He knows he could’ve just texted Lance to see if he’s there but he doesn’t want it to be a thing, he just wants to drop by. No big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks up the three flights of stairs and knocks on the door. He hears the shuffling of footsteps and then he’s met with a smiling Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Keith, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t live here,” Keith blurts out and mentally face palms. “I mean, uh, is Lance here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge seems amused. “Nah, just me. I have a copy of the key so I come here between classes usually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I can just go then—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge rolls their eyes. “Just come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith walks inside the dorm and follows Pidge into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm itself is pretty big for a college dorm. Right by the front door is the kitchen on the right and the bathroom on the left. Passed the kitchen is a small hallway to the living room. On the left there’s a closed door leading to Lance’s bedroom and on the right there’s an open wall that looks into the kitchen from the living room with a small rickety looking spiral staircase leading up to the open loft, which is Hunk’s room. In the living room there’s a small couch against the wall on the other side of Lance’s room and a chair on the left by the couch, both with blue cushions and wooden arms and legs. There’s a small wooden table across from the couch and the chair. Against the wall by the spiral stairs there’s a small table with a big tv on top of it. In the left corner of the living room there’s a door which leads to a small balcony outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge has their laptop and notebook spread across the couch so Keith takes a seat in the small chair. On the tv, ‘That 70s Show’ is playing quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, let me tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re not just Lance’s friend, right?” Pidge asks. “Hunk and I are your friends too. We like you. Trust me, if we didn’t, you’d know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith clears his throat. “Oh...well I’m glad...yeah, I consider you guys friends too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, good. So you can come around here and fuck around any time. You don’t have to be all awkward. Lance and Hunk’s casa is your casa,” Pidge grins. “Honestly, I’m surprised this is the first time you’re coming here between classes. The worst part of not living on campus is having to sit in common spaces between classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s true,” Keith says. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, dude. Anytime. We’re always up in each other’s personal spaces in this friend group. Just assume there’s no boundaries. You want a key? I can make you a key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Keith says and nods. “But just for emergencies. I’m not gonna...I don’t think I’m comfortable coming in here when no one is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. As long as you know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he relaxes a little in the seat before speaking up again. “So where is Lance anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, let me think. It’s Monday afternoon so, dance class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes widen. “Oh, so Lance is taking like a dance elective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughs. “Nah, he’s a dance major. You didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t know. He never shuts up about it. He’s always talking about how he’s a classically trained dancer. Which is bullshit by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles a little, sounds like Lance. “I guess he doesn’t talk about himself a whole lot.” Come to think of it, there’s a lot Keith doesn’t know about Lance. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I mean don’t take it personally. Lance </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>obsessed with you in high school. Old habits die hard, he’s probably been dying to ask you about yourself for forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I  was more thinking about how I haven’t even asked him about himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge perks up. “Oh!” They adjust their glasses. “Well Lance loves talking about himself. He’s an open book. I’m sure he’d tell you whatever you wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...thanks Pidge, for uh, for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge snorts. “For not leaving you on the doorstep? It’s the least I can do. Like I said Keith, we’re friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Keith says and smiles a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get all soft on me or I’ll take it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith scoffs. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey </b>
  <span>has added </span>
  <b>kkogane </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>hunkbakes</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>Lance Support Group</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ah ha! Now we’re officially a group and not just two people with a wacky friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> I knew this would happen when keith joined the friend group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>What’s happening? What is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>this is how we cope with lance’s constant antics</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>and sometimes solve his problems cause we’re great friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> it’s true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>before it was just us two so i’d just text hunk but now we get an official groupchat woo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Isn’t this kinda mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>if it was, would hunk be here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>seriously tho it’s fine. lance knows about this, maybe not literally but he knows we talk about him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>and besides everything said in here we’d say to his face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> yup just our fun way of dealing with him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay, I haven’t had a ton of close friendships before but it feels like you guys are too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes:</b>
  <span> 100%</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>well as long as you’re aware</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance takes a sip from his soda straw. “Okay, I definitely think you’re a bad influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith steals one of Lance’s McDonalds fries and shrugs. “Nothing was going on in class today. He said it’s just a test review and he gave us the review powerpoint so what’s the point in wasting our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and then you said we’d study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you said, let’s get Mcdonalds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance narrows his eyes. “Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith clears his throat. “So...um...dancing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...dance,” Keith says and looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Lance says, looking amused now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Keith says and puts his face in his hands. “C’mon, help me out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not really giving me much to work with, to be fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks up from his hands. “Do you like being a dance major?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to ask me about myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith glares at him. “Forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Lance says quickly, noticing Keith’s embarrassment.. “It’s cool, it’s just like wow, Keith Kogane is asking me about myself. Can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, I love being a dance major. I love dancing. I feel the best when I’m dancing, it makes me feel like myself. Like it sounds cheesy but when I dance it’s just me, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of dance do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh mainly hip hop. I like ballroom dancing too. I’m taking classes for both. I took a contemporary dance class last summer but it wasn’t really my thing,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blinks quickly. “Wow, that’s really cool, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grins. “You’ll have to come to one of my showcases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely. I will.” After a beat of silence Keith says, “So, family, you have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs, “You’re hopeless.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lance, here’s your dirty dishwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tinylancer: let's say 5:45, that’s when I’m out of class. meet me in the music building, first floor, room 151.<br/>kkogane: The. Music. Building.<br/>kkogane: You mean where people get lost and are never seen from again?<br/>tinylancer: it’s a completely normal building to navigate I think you’ll be fine and if not just ask someone<br/>kkogane: Talk to a music major?<br/>tinylancer: you’re acting weirder than usual<br/>kkogane: Hey, that’s my line</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane: keith</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the routine lance does in this if you're interested <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg9vBs229xQ">Link </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>so when are we meeting up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Did we have plans I forgot about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>no I’m just fucking with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but we could get in some library research today if you’re free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>You have weird ways of making plans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I think we’ve established this already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>are you in or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Fine, what time are we meeting?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>let's say 5:45, that’s when I’m out of class. meet me in the music building, first floor, room 151.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>The. Music. Building.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>You mean where people get lost and are never seen from again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>it’s a completely normal building to navigate I think you’ll be fine and if not just ask someone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Talk to a music major?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you’re acting weirder than usual</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Hey, that’s my line</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>are you being funny? is this what your sense of humor is like?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>or do you actually believe you’ll disappear if you come into the music building</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>A little of both, but I guess I’ll just have to risk it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>okay great, see you later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith manages to find the room he was looking for and slips inside, still hearing music even though it’s 5:45pm on the dot. Only Lance is in there and he’s doing a hip hop style dance to the song ‘I Want It All’ by Karmin. He’s wearing a dark blue t-shirt that keeps riding up as he dances, showing off his abdomen. With that he wears tight black shorts that seem to be specifically for dancing, or exercise in general. Keith watches as Lance moves very freely with the music, clearly having the routine fully memorized. He turns and notices Keith towards the end of the song and waives running over to switch off the music on his phone, which seems to have been connected to the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Keith! Sorry, practice let out early but I figured I’d just stay and wait for you,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stares at him for a moment before putting a neutral expression on his face and shrugging. “It’s fine. It’s cool to see you dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that? I was just messing around...it wasn’t for class or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not that I’d know the difference but I thought it was cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lance beams at him then shuffles towards the corner where his bag is. “Just gimme a sec and I’ll be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips on black sweatpants over his shorts and takes off his shirt, rummaging through his bag for his other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith watches him from behind, paying particularly close attention to the way the muscles on his back moved as he rummaged for a clean shirt. He forces himself to look away and when he turns back, Lance is wearing a grey NASA t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the star freak now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he walks toward Keith. “Everyone has this shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re the only one. I feel like Target literally has an endless supply of them,” he says and turns off the light as they leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really go to Target a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen as they leave the music building. “Well there’s your first problem! Target is like the best place ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Keith says, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s the best. You have to come with me and the group sometime. We’ll find you a NASA shirt and maybe even some cool socks. All you have are plain black and white ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith frowns. “What’s wrong with my socks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Lance teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start to go around the back of the building to where the library is but Lance turns left towards the Starbucks on campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without caffeine. Plus Hunk is working tonight and we can’t miss an opportunity to bug him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk works here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You never see him here?” Lance asks as they go inside and get in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve uh…” Keith avoids eye contact. “I’ve never been in here,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Lance shreaks. The people in front of them turn around and give them a weird look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be quiet?” Keith says in an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you get your coffee from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink a lot of coffee but if I do it’s made at home by Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, wow, wow,” Lance says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step up to the counter where Hunk is and he smiles. “Hey guys! Didn’t even see you come in, busy night. You here to do project stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Just getting Keith caffeinated before I take him to the library and annoy him for hours on end,” Lance smiles proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, tell ya what Keith. It’s on me tonight. What do you want?” Hunk asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him something good, Hunk. He’s never been here. Not much of a coffee drinker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, the Hunk special then, coming right up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance leans over the counter. “Make sure it’s special milk for Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, what do you think this is, amature hour? I never forget a dietary restriction,” Hunk insists. “Lance, you want your regular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up. That’ll be $4.50.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whines, “I thought it was on the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Keith, not for you. You dragged him in here, so pay up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hands over his card, mumbling something about Keith getting special treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wait off to the left for their coffee to be done as Hunk asks the other barista to switch with him on register real quick so that he can make their drinks. The barista seems thrilled to switch places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the Hunk special?” Keith asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “I don’t know, I don’t drink coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks ready to spontaneously combust. He takes a deep breath and then patiently he asks, “Then what are we doing here, Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s other things besides coffee, man. There’s tea and refreshers, tons of good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re having Hunk make me something that you yourself haven’t tried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s Hunk so it’ll be great,” Lance smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith!” Hunk calls out. He walks over to grab his drink. “Now, the Hunk special is basically just a flat white, steamed to perfection, with a hint of vanilla and toffee nut. And of course for yours I did oat milk. Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles small even though he doesn’t really understand what a flat white is. “Thanks, Hunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, here’s your dirty dishwater,” Hunk says and hands Lance what really does look like dirty dishwater. It’s an iced drink that appears to be a murky brown color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is unfazed by the interaction. “Thanks Hunk! See ya later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out and over to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is that?” Keith asks pointing to Lance’s drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is in the middle of taking a pretty big sip and he grins. “Glad you asked, this, my friend, is a chai latte with one pump of chai and 2 pumps of mocha and soy milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith narrows his eyes. “So you’re basically drinking chocolate milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “Tastes good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scan their student ID’s and make their way to the second floor of the library and back to the same section of mac computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Keith sits down he takes a sip of his drink and shrugs. “It’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you must really like it,” Lance grins. “You didn’t even make a mean face. That was almost a smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith scoffs. “Says you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that keeps hanging out with me. You must find my company somewhat pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t prove that,” Keith says as he signs into the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance starts googling various articles they can use for some of their sources in the written portion of their project while Keith uses the library database to try and find a book source they can use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you usually like to draw?” Lance asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What articles have you found?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowns looking over at Keith whose eyes are firmly planted on the screen. “C’mon, let me inside that brain of yours,” he says and pokes Keith’s head lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns to him with a frown. “You saw the stuff hung up in my room. I did all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, those were all clearly old. I know you draw more than Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith huffs. “Alright, fine. But after this we’re getting to work, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, fine. Show me!” he says, clearly pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith opens his black and red bookbag and takes a sketchbook out of it. “Most of these are works in progress, okay? So no judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance makes grabby hands at the book and Keith shakes his head. “No way. You may see one.” He turns the book so that Lance can’t see as he looks through it. He finds what he’s looking for and hands it over to Lance. “I’m probably gonna redo this digitally and fully color it so this is just a draft but yeah. I think I wanna do more like this maybe.” The drawing is a very well done image of what is obviously Matt and Shiro on a planet but Lance isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be a specific planet. It almost looks like the moon but not quite. They’re surrounded by the darkness of space but it’s kind of beautiful. In the distance there’s another planet nearby along with what looks like their spaceship on the planet with them. Keith is wearing a black and white space suit with a black helmet to match. Matt is next to him wearing an orange and black space suit but his is different. He looks like a rebel fighter straight out of Star Wars. It’s awesome. They both have happy expressions on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance points to Keith’s hair in the drawing. “Dude, this is so cool. You really captured Shiro’s essence. His hotness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith takes the sketchbook out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I wasn’t done looking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were. Now get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What so now I can’t call people hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother. You can’t call my brother hot, weirdo. Especially now that I know you had a crush on him in high school. It creeps me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, I’m pretty sure everyone had a crush on your brother in high school. Probably anyone who’s met him has had a crush on him. I mean just look at—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith plugs his ears and glares at Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs and turns back to his computer. After a few more minutes of silence he says, “I really like your drawing. It’s cool. It’s like astronaut Shiro and Matt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t look away from the computer. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “It’s a series of pieces I’m doing for class.That one’s for Shiro though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says softly. “Don’t tell him. It’s sort of a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance beams at him. “Aw, you do have a heart, tin man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizard of Oz! C’mon, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, a star freak series then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the official title,” Keith says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it for anyway? Birthday or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head. “Nah, his birthday is in February. It’s...uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance notices Keith shutting down. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry if I pried. I was just curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sorta the anniversary of his accident coming up. I mean it’s not till next month but, I’m making a couple different pieces so...anyway, it’ll be five years since the accident in October.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lance says and nods. “Well that’s nice of you but why—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro wanted to be an astronaut,” Keith says quickly. He looks more angry than sad. “But then he got in the accident and...anyway, he decided to follow another career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause of silence until Lance speaks up, “So I found a really good article on our constellation. It pretty much has all the information we need. Did you find something for our book source?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith cleares his throat. “Yeah, actually. It’s up on the fourth floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quiet floor,” he says dramatically and shudders. “I’ll come with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? It is the quiet floor after all,” Keith teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I can be quiet,” he says and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe we should move all our stuff up there then. We can have a completely quiet project session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head. “Can’t, no Macs up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “C’mon. Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so I can't draw but if anyone reading this can draw and wants to do some fanart I'd love it!<br/>also if anyone wants to recreate keith's drawing that'd be cool too!!<br/>send them to me on tumblr or just send me other stuff on tumblr<br/>tumblr: a24sapphics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. is keith shrek?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeehaw: WHAT<br/>yeehaw: BUT YOU JUST<br/>yeehaw: I’ve NEVER said Y’ALL<br/>pidgey: well didn’t you say keith is from texas? that’s probably why he says it<br/>hunkbakes: kinda mean for you to make fun of him<br/>yeehaw: woOOOOOw</p><p>tinylancer/yeehaw: lance<br/>simplekeith/kkoGAYne/keef: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know for a fact I had something I wanted to make a note about and now I fully can't remember, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hunk, I cannot believe you’d never seen ‘The Shining’ until now. It’s a classic,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasps and gets up out of his couch spot, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith. “You haven’t seen anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs, unfazed by his antics. “I’ve seen important stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in their usual spots on the couch with Keith and Lance in the middle sectional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk frowns. “Well I don’t like horror movies and you guys said this wasn’t scary but it totally was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re insulting Titanic right now, Keith, I will not stand for it. Titanic is important,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve gone almost twenty years without having seen it so I think I’m fine,” he says and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what you think,” Lance huffs and sits down. “Maybe that’s why your heart is just a big black hole. You have never known true love like Jack and Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, why didn’t you ever show him Titanic?” Lance asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force Keith to watch a movie he doesn’t want to?” Shiro laughs. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance crosses his arms and sits down. “Oh whatever. You’re hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a rest, kid. You’re lucky he even comes to movie nights. He must really like you guys,” Matt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! Keith likes us!” Hunk says happily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes widen. “I — no! I just...I don’t have anything else to do on Friday nights!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it or he’ll never come over again,” Pidge says. “Let him show his affection in his own stoic way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles and pokes Keith’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith swatts his hand away and Lance just laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each group of pairs seems to break off into their own conversations. Pidge and Hunk have clearly just discovered something because Pidge says, “C’mon! If we get started now we could finish before morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk grins and gets off the couch following Pidge. “Lance! I’m staying here tonight, leave without me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy,” Lance says even though Hunk had already rushed out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Keith, I’m staying here too,” Shiro says as Matt tugs at his wrist for him to get off the couch. “Alright, alright,” he says in a more hushed tone that’s meant for only Matt. “Lance, can drive you home, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally!” Lance says happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, drive safe,” Shiro says and grins at them only to be tugged again by Matt. “I swear you’re like a little kid. I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Matt leave the room and then it’s just Keith and Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we can head out,” Lance says and shrugs. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Keith says and gets up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you didn’t ride your motorcycle here?” Lance asks walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith follows him out of the room. “I didn’t know Shiro would be abandoning me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably better that they’re staying here and not there anyway,” Lance says in a quieter voice as they head towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you—” Keith’s eyes widen. “Oh, yep, you’re definitely right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs as they walk out the front door to his Blue truck. “Well, here she is. Ol’ blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Keith says. “You drive a truck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’ve never seen her parked out here?” Lance asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. Or maybe— I don’t know! You must park in the street whenever we’re here so I just assumed it was like a neighbor’s or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, she’s all mine,” Lance says and looks at his car dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gapes at him. “I can’t believe you drive  a truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance unlocks it and opens the door. “Of course, I do. My family owns a farm,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He gets in and rolls down both of the front windows. “Hop in, mullet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stands on the side still stunned. “You’re throwing a lot of information at me right now, farmer Lance,” he says and gets in the truck. “I can’t believe I’m in a truck right now. With a hick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who’re you calling a hick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Obviously. The farmer with the truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, the McClain Family Farm is the most successful farm in the southeast of Texas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance starts the car and pulls out onto the road. “Yanno, I can’t be sure, but I think you’re making fun of me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I definitely am,” Keith says with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I wasn’t born in Texas. You’re the real hick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think farmer and truck beats born in Texas but okay, sure,” Keith says then pauses to look over at Lance. “Wait a minute, how’d you know I was born in Texas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance keeps his eyes firmly planted on the road. “Huh? You must’ve told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you know I know too much about you already, alright? But either way I’m not a hick,” he huffs. “But I will say, no one milks cows like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Keith laughs and shakes his head. “So where were you born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuba,” Lance says happily. “My family moved here when I was nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...do you ever miss it? I mean obviously you were really young but</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. I miss the beach there. I miss the summers there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods. “I’ve never left Texas…” he admits softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really. Guess I’ve just never had any reason to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you totally should. Even just to see other places in America. Maybe after college we can all take a roadtrip across the U.S. We’ve always talked about doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds cool.” It gets quiet between them until Keith speaks up again. “What was it like growing up on a farm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks amused. “You’re talkative tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’ll shut up,” Keith says and looks out the window at the houses they pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I meant it as...a good thing. I liked growing up on a farm. As I told you, my family is pretty big so it’s always pretty chaotic there. I’ll have to bring you sometime. And I bet Kosmo would like it! Tons of land for him to run around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, he definitely would.” They pull up to the house. “Thanks, for the ride. Guess I’ll see you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, would you wanna, like, hang out sometime?” Lance blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...aren’t we hanging out right now? We hang out all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah, totally. But like, just you and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Keith says. “Um, sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I just thought it’d be fun to hang out, just us, without having to work on the project…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Keith says, looking at Lance waiting for him to say more. “Did you mean like right now? Cause it’s kinda late, but we could—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I didn’t mean now. But maybe tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he smiles small. “Tomorrow works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, awesome. I’ll pick you up at like 2?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Keith nods. “And you’ll be picking me up in this...truck? In broad daylight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smirks. “That’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Can’t wait,” he says sarcastically. “See ya.” He opens the door and hops out of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>So was no one going to tell me lance is a hick?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I thought it was obvious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yeah man, he radiates hick energy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>he has overalls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith:</b>
  <span> Oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you guys DO know I can read everything you’re saying, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>yeah when has that ever stopped us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you deserve to be bullied for your overalls farm boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>Well I wouldn’t go THAT far but </span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>hunk, you gonna defend me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I bring you back fresh vegetables constantly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>yeehaw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I’m deeply sorry, Lance. I love your farm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>especially the fresh vegetables</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>lance say yeehaw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I don’t think anyone actually says yeehaw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer </b>
  <span>has been changed to </span>
  <b>yeehaw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>wow I wonder who did this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>keith this is your fault</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>I mean there was toxicity in here before I arrived. I’m just fueling the flames a bit. I’m sure if it wasn’t yeehaw it’d be something else. Y’all always got something to argue about in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>Y’ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>GUYS KEITH SAID Y’ALL</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>HAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>would you like us to comment on that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I mean we are in texas, that’s kind of apart of the dialect</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> yeah man, you’re being kinda rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>BUT YOU JUST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I’ve NEVER said Y’ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> well didn’t you say keith is from texas? that’s probably why he says it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>kinda mean for you to make fun of him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>woOOOOOw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>you got anything to say mullet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith:</b>
  <span> Um</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith:</b>
  <span> Alexa, define toxicity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>wow maybe keith is funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> don’t act surprised, you say that all the time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith:</b>
  <span> Thanks Lance, so sweet of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>aw, it’s like I know keith is making fun of lance, but it’s still wholesome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw </b>
  <span>has changed the group chat name to </span>
  <b>alexa, define toxicity</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>nice one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>If anything, this is proof I’m not simple. I have layers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>did keith just say he has layers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>like an onion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>like an ogre</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>is keith shrek?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>Ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith: </b>
  <span>Keep this up and I’m not hanging out with you later.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I think he has upgraded from simplekeith</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>ideas pidge?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simplekeith </b>
  <span>has been changed to </span>
  <b>kkoGAYne</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>how long you been sitting on that one, pidge?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>since you added keith to the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>just had to make sure he had a sense of humor first and then wait for the right moment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>it IS the perfect pun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkoGAYne: </b>
  <span>Absolutely not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>crap</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>pidge, you forgot keith has no sense of humor and is in fact dead inside</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ah yes, my mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkoGAYne: </b>
  <span>That’s correct</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkoGAYne </b>
  <span>has been changed to </span>
  <b>keef</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>that’s stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>lance must be behind this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>aw no put it back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>keith didn’t like the other one!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>This might be worse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>But fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>haha keith likes my choice better than yours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>that’s pretty gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>pretty koGAYne</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>I’m leaving this group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>bye keef</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. enemies to friends to enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>keef: You guys said he wouldn’t be mad.<br/>hunkbakes: I don’t think we said that, exactly<br/>pidgey: we very strategically didn’t say that<br/>pidgey: we just said he knows we talk about him and that anything we say in there we’d say to his face<br/>yeehaw: wow<br/>yeehaw: wooooow</p>
<p>yeehaw: lance<br/>keef: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, you are not seriously wearing overalls right now,” Keith says as he gets into Lance’s truck. Lance is wearing a grey baseball t-shirt with dark blue sleeves. He has medium wash overalls on with red and white Adidas Iniki Runner’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grins. “I am and I look good in them too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in a truck with a hick wearing overalls in the middle of the day,” Keith sighs. “Yep, this is it. This is rock bottom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. You don’t even know where we’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘“Yeah, because you wouldn’t tell me! All you said was that we’d be inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah because I didn’t want you to have to worry about dressing for the heat or anything,” Lance shrugs and starts pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a problem. I don’t really sweat,” he says with a completely serious look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s official. I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. I hate you too,” Keith says and grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well just for that I should take you somewhere we’ll be outside since you’ve decided long sleeves were a good choice</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead. I’m not bothered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—but I wouldn’t want to ruin my own plans. So I think I’ll stick to my original plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance switches on his Spotify as they drive. ‘Call Me’ by Blondie comes on, which Keith seems unfazed by. The drive is about a half an hour from Keith and Shiro’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Keith says, clearly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grins and gets out of the truck, grabbing his dark green little backpack filled with quarters and throwing it over his shoulder. It’s only when Keith gets out of the truck that Lance notices his outfit. He’s wearing a white scoop neck shirt with a cropped back jacket over it, his usual black fingerless gloves, and medium wash jeans with the white shirt tucked in. His nails are painted black and he’s wearing black Vans. How he can pull off such a cool look all the time, Lance has no idea. He can’t help but think about how they look like polar opposites right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we...go in?” Keith asks slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance realizes he’d been staring at Keith without speaking for a good fifteen seconds. “Yeah! Got quarters all ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course I did! It was my idea,” he beams. “C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go inside the dark arcade, it’s pretty slow with just a couple teenagers there, and a child and his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk through the familiar games and a few newer ones to find Space Invaders in the same place it always is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe it’s still here,” Keith says. “I mean, I know it’s only been two years but this game is pretty old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. It’s a classic,” Lance smiles, leaning against the machine. “Alright you go first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Keith shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it if you’re a little rusty. I probably will be too,” Lance says as he digs for two quarters to give to Keith. He fishes them out and puts them in his open palm. “I mean, it has been awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not worried,” Keith says easily and puts the quarters in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Lance’s amazement, he spends about a half an hour on the machine and that’s all it takes for him to once again have the high score. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith has a neutral expression on his face. “Guess it’s like riding a bike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn,” Lance says, suddenly very competitive. He digs out the quarters and puts them in the machine. He goes for about twenty minutes. “Ha! Beat that, Keith!” His name comes up on the scoreboard, right under Keith’s. “What!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lance. I’m sure you’re just a little rusty. You want to take my turn to get more practice?” Keith says, his voice laced with mockery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is on! No way, you take your turn. I’m gonna win this fair and square!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe it. Two years later and you’re still the best!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do it, Keith? How are you so good at everything?” Lance asks and leans against the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t try to be the best — I’m not the best at everything. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Name one thing you can’t do that I can,” Lance says, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith thinks about it for a moment. “Dance. I can’t dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance perks up a little. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, really. I have two left feet,” Keith smiles. “So, you’re definitely better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am a great dancer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly. So who cares about a stupid game?” Keith says and goes to get in the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where ya goin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the truck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lance says. “C’mon, we’re not done yet.” He opens the truck door and throws his backpack in. “The next place isn’t far so I figured we’d walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll bite. Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food first, then we go elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up at Chipotle and after they get their food to go Keith says, “Wow, I used to come here all the time in high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Lance says a little too quickly. Then realizing his mistake he says, “I mean, um, me, Hunk, and Pidge used to go to the Subway across the street all the time and we’d see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” is all Keith says in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turn the corner and they’re at their old high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re breaking and entering?” Keith asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! We’re just sitting on the little wall by the fence outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith huffs. “Well that’s no fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer to not get arrested on my days off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, no fun,” Keith says and climbs onto the wall. He holds out a hand to help Lance up but Lance swats his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me that you’re taller now. I’m forever upset about it. Who grows four inches after they graduate high school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Keith says and smiles smugly. “But you still have those annoyingly long legs, so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance tries not to let that get to his head. “So you look at my legs, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I — no I just mean, um, how could I not notice? They’re annoyingly long. You’re like a giraffe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least I don’t have a mullet!” Lance says and takes a bite of his burrito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your only comeback?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lance says softly. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have this haircut by choice, you’re stuck with your long legs forever,” Keith says like it’s the meanest statement ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance swings his legs around a little. “I’ll have you know, I’ve never had any complaints about my legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith swallows a bite of his food. “Well no one has ever complained about my hair besides you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you just couldn’t hear them through all this hair,” Lance says, putting a hand in Keith’s hair to mess it up a little. It somehow looks even better after Lance ruffles it. “I’m not even sure why we started this argument.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m a tallboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughs. “Right, I can only assume you are wearing size thirteen Vans right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me right now that you’ve seen the movie Tall Girl but not Titanic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t see why that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance sighs. “Oh, Keith. You have much to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re going to teach me?” he smiles smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m a great teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Keith says, unconvinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a few moments of silence as Keith just eats his food and looks at the high school. Lance looks over at him, just thinking about when he’d see Keith eating here by himself in high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so how did you get that scar across your face? I’ve kinda always wondered but there was never really a good time to ask.” He pauses. “And now I’m realizing it’s probably not cool that I asked. So actually nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tenses a little. “No, it’s alright. I uh,” he clears his throat. “I got it in a car accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lance says and nods slowly. “Sorry for bringing it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It was a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well I think it looks cool. I mean I can’t really remember what you looked like without it anyway. But I always thought it was cool. Makes you look dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Keith says and gives him a small smile. “So why’d you pick the arcade and the high school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh well I just thought that it’d be nice to do all the things we didn’t get to do in high school.” He hops down from the wall. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he says and hops down, grabbing his trash. “Uh, thank you. I had fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Thanks for coming. We should make this like a monthly thing. Next time I’ll get the top score for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>alexa, define toxicity</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>and then I let keith get the high score, because I felt bad since he was so rusty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>nice try, buddy, but keith already told us that he beat you and you were all sad about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Oops</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>In my defence, they asked me first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>when?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>in our group chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> without you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>your WHAT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>You guys said he wouldn’t be mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I don’t think we said that, exactly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>we very strategically didn’t say that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>we just said he knows we talk about him and that anything we say in there we’d say to his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>wooooow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>betrayed by my best friends and my best enemy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>For the last time, Lance, stop telling people we’re enemies!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>you’d like that wouldn’t you keef</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Ugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>at least he said best enemies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>that’s progress right there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>yeah, that’s an upgrade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Sometimes I miss not having friends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>aw it’s so sweet when you call us your friends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>&lt;33333</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Ugh, I’m leaving</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>enemies to friends to enemies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>frenemies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>We weren’t ever enemies!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>suuuuuure</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>holy shit I posted this late last night and I completely forgot to post the fanart that inspired their outfits!! sorry I’m just now adding this note but if you’d like to see what inspired their outfits here ya go! <br/><a href="https://pbeltarts.tumblr.com/post/182013332596/so-ive-been-playing-around-with-an-oz-au-mostly">lance’s outfit</a><br/><a href="https://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/188780198785/be-my-bad-boy">keith’s outfit</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Well, everyone wants a piece of Lancey Lance and who am I to deny them?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spacedadshiro: matt, please. There are children here<br/>mattattack: only one little gremlin<br/>pidgey: I knew this group chat was a mistake<br/>tinylancer: alright so first parental guidance topic<br/>tinylancer: would you guys sleep with your clones if you ever got the chance?</p><p>yeehaw/tinylancer: lance<br/>keef/kkogane: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk<br/>spacedadshiro: shiro<br/>mattattacks: matt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey I added an authors note to the last chapter kinda late so if you didn't read that, check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>alexa, define toxicity</b>
</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>we should all do something later</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>what’s everyone doing?</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>I gotta practice this new dance tonight but I can still hang out</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>yeah I was just gonna do some homework but I’m good hanging out also</p><p><b>keef: </b>Well I can’t think of anything I’m doing so</p><p><b>keef: </b>Guess I’m free</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>wow so sweet keith</p><p><b>keef: </b>I try</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>isn’t our show on tonight?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>oh yeah it’s tuesday isn’t it huh</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>that’s cool, we’ll include keith</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>keith come over at 6</p><p><b>keef: </b>Sure</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>bring kosmo!!!</p><p><b>keef: </b>I can’t, I’m on the motorcycle.</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>boooooo</p><p><b>keef: </b>I can bring him to movie night Friday? If it’s okay with Pidge?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>dogs are always okay with me, keith</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>yaaaaaaaaaay</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>we should start a group chat with shiro and matt</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>for movie night discussions and such</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>and, if we’re lucky, embarrassing keith stories</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>not sure if it’s worth it buddy</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>the lovebirds may just kill us all with their excessive amounts of affection</p><p><b>keef: </b>Sometimes they have weird arguments though and that’s fun.</p><p><b>keef: </b>Last night they were arguing who has better teeth.</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>who won?</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>does that really matter?</p><p><b>keef: </b>Shiro</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>yeah, I figured</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>sorry I’m in class</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>I say we vote on it</p><p><b>hunkbakes: </b>I vote yes to group chat with shiro and matt</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>it’s a yes from me</p><p><b>keef: </b>Sure, why not.</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>ugh fine</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>you all make me sick</p><p><b>yeehaw: </b>aw we love you too pidgey</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>fuck you</p><p>***</p><p>Lance is in his room with music playing loudly and the door closed while Hunk and Pidge sit on the couch with Keith in the chair next to the couch. “So what time is your show on?” Keith asks. He’d been here for about half an hour already mostly just watching Pidge help Hunk with homework. He didn’t mind though. He liked their company even though he wouldn’t admit it.</p><p>Pidge shrugs. “Usually seven, right Hunk?”</p><p>“Yeah seven, sometimes eight.”</p><p>Keith raises an eyebrow. “What? It doesn’t have a set time? How do you know when it’s on?”</p><p>“I think he thinks we’re watching live tv,” Hunk whispers loudly to Pidge, not looking up from his laptop.</p><p>“Oh, Keith. Sweet, simple Keith—” Pidge grins.</p><p>“I’m not simple.”</p><p>“We don’t watch the show on live tv. We don’t have cable. I don’t think anyone actually has cable.”</p><p>“I have cable,” Keith says softly.</p><p>Pidge ignores him. “It’s a show we watch every week at the same time. Well...around the same time.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. So you watch it the next day after it’s already run on live tv?”</p><p>Pidge and Hunk exchange a look that Keith can’t decipher. “Something like that,” Pidge says and smiles.</p><p>There’s a loud knock on the door and Hunk’s eyes widen. “Not again.”</p><p>Pidge scrambles off the couch and opens Lance’s door without knocking. “Turn it off! It’s the RA!” they whisper.</p><p>Lance quickly shuts off the music and runs into the living room sitting at their small dining table. He’s sweaty and has clearly been dancing but he tries to blend in like he was watching something with them. There’s another knock and Hunk goes to answer the door.</p><p>“Good evening, James. Something we can help you with?” Hunk asks, smiling.</p><p>James looks behind him at the group on the couch who’s pretending to be interested in something on the tv. “Got another noise complaint about you guys. Said the music was too loud and that it sounded like someone was coming through the floor. Please can you guys just keep it down? I really don’t care what you’re doing, I just don’t need to hear about it constantly.”</p><p>“Honestly, James, I have no idea what they’re talking about. We’ve all just been sitting here watching tv and doing some homework.”</p><p>James makes eye contact with Keith over Hunk’s shoulder. “Uh huh, well just try and keep it down.”</p><p>“No problem, man,” Hunk smiles. “Have a good night.”</p><p>“Yep, you too.”</p><p>Hunk closes the door, waits a second, then lets out a sigh of relief. “That was a close one.”</p><p>“A close one? You guys totally got busted. He knew Lance was making that noise,” Pidge says and rolls their eyes.</p><p>“What do you think gave us away?” Lance asks, wiping his forehead with a washcloth that seems to have come from nowhere.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that Lance looks like he just ran a marathon,” Pidge gags dramatically. “Take a shower.”</p><p>Lance shrugs. “That’s just my natural musk. Why would I shower it away?”</p><p>“I’m literally begging you, Lance, please.”</p><p>Lance sighs dramatically and stands up. “Fine, if I must. I’ll have you know, Hunk likes my musk.”</p><p>“Nope,” Hunk says, eyes back on his computer.</p><p>“I don’t understand anything that just happened here but was that James Griffin from high school?” Keith asks.</p><p>“Oh sure, him you remember. Yeah. He’s our RA. He’s pretty cool as long as we’re not loud,” Lance says and shrugs.</p><p>“Which they are, all the time,” Pidge supplies.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Keith says and nods. “Well, cool. I, uh, didn’t know he went here. That’s all.”</p><p>Pidge narrows their eyes. “Right, well, anyway, Lance go shower. Our show is almost on.”</p><p>“Fine, I’m going,” Lance pouts.</p><p>When Lance is gone, Pidge scoots over to the edge of the couch, closer to where Keith is in the chair. “You and Griffin had a thing, huh?”</p><p>Keith blinks quickly. “Um.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Pidge says and smirks. “In high school, Lance hated James because he always thought he had a thing for you. And then you guys got partnered for that Economics project senior year and Lance was livid. He felt like James was always trying to copy him since he would banter with you also and he figured you hated James. But then I was like ‘no, Lance, they’re totally hooking up’ and Lance said ‘no, Keith would never stoop to his level’ but you definitely did stoop to his level, right?”</p><p>“Uh…” Keith avoids eye contact. “No?”</p><p>“Wow, you were right Pidge,” Hunk says, looking up. “Sorry Keith. Pidge, you’re making him uncomfortable.”</p><p>“He’s the one that was knocking boots with James Griffin!”</p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Hunk says. “Do you want to ruin Star Trek night?”</p><p>“We’re watching Star Trek?” Keith asks.</p><p>“Don’t try to change the subject!” Pidge says. “Do you deny hooking up with Griffin?”</p><p>“Pidge…” Hunk says with a frown. “He doesn’t wanna share.”</p><p>“No comment,” Keith says with a neutral expression.</p><p>“Wow,” Pidge crosses their arms and grins. “I knew I was right.”</p><p>“I’m gonna make popcorn. I’m sure Lance is done, he’ll probably be ready soon,” Hunk says and closes his laptop. “You want popcorn, Keith?”</p><p>“Sure,” Keith says and looks at his phone as Hunk goes into the kitchen.</p><p>“Keith,” Pidge whispers. “If you didn’t hook up with James, don’t say anything.”</p><p>“Which Star Trek show are we watching?” he asks and crosses his arms.</p><p>“Ha! Star Trek: The Next Generation,” Pidge grins.</p><p>“Isn’t that from the 1980s? Why do you watch it week by week? And do not call me simple Keith again.”</p><p>“Oh, Keith. Sweet, complicated Keith.”</p><p>“Okay, nevermind. That’s worse.”</p><p>“Maybe one day you’ll understand our simple human ways.”</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re implying but I feel like I should be offended,” Keith says when Lance comes out with just a towel around his waist. Keith definitely doesn’t stare. Nope, he keeps his eyes front and center.</p><p>“Like what you see, Kogane?” Lance says and smirks, going into his room.</p><p>Keith looks away with a glare, feeling flustered. “I have to stop coming over.”</p><p>Hunk walks out of the kitchen and sighs. “What did you do to Keith now?”</p><p>“It wasn’t me this time! It was Lance!” Pidge insists.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, we’re really not gonna watch the next one?” Keith asks.</p><p>“How can we? It’s not on till next week. I thought you guys said you explained this to him,” Lance says, from his spot on the floor, back against the couch, in between Hunk and Pidge.</p><p>“We tried,” Pidge shrugs. “He just didn’t understand.”</p><p>“Aw, it’s okay. He’ll get it after a few more Star Trek nights,” Hunk says with a smile.</p><p>“Wait, I have to keep coming to these?” Keith asks.</p><p>“Of course. It’s a requirement to be our friends,” Lance says. “And before you say you don’t wanna be our friends it’s too late.”</p><p>“So, Keith, like where are you on the Kinsey scale?” Pidge asks.</p><p>“Um,” Keith says, slowly. Trying to process everything that’s happening. “Six.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Pidge says and nods. “That’s what I figured.”</p><p>“What does six mean again?” Lance asks.</p><p>“Super duper gay,” Hunk says.</p><p>“Right, makes sense,” Lance hums. “I think I’m like a two.”</p><p>Pidge rolls their eyes. “Lance, you’re a textbook three. I promise. And before you ask, three is equally heterosexual and homosexual.”</p><p>“Yeah, two would mean mostly heterosexual but more than sightly homosexual and you’re definitely right in the middle there, buddy,” Hunk smiles.</p><p>“Well, everyone wants a piece of Lancey Lance and who am I to deny them?” Lance smirks.</p><p>Keith throws a pillow at Lance which has Pidge throwing their head back in a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Gross,” Keith says.</p><p>“That’s definitely a douchebag jar moment right there,” Hunk nods.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon! I’m just saying what everyone is thinking!”</p><p>Pidge calms down and shakes their head. “That’s another dollar in the jar right there. Two dollars.”</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“Wanna make it three?” Pidge asks.</p><p>Lance stands up and huffs. He grabs his wallet and takes out two dollars putting it in a jar on the counter full of various bills and coins.</p><p>“What is that?” Keith asks.</p><p>“We watched all of New Girl in a month and then Pidge and Hunk went crazy!” Lance complains.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Basically, there’s this character in the show New Girl and sometimes he says douchey things so they have a douchebag jar and every time he says something douchey he has to put money in the jar. Lance thought it was funny until we implemented the same rule for him,” Pidge explains.</p><p>“Makes sense. Lance says a lot of douchey things,” Keith nods.</p><p>“If by douchey, you mean genius then sure. I do,” Lance says and sits back down. “I’m gonna go broke.”</p><p>“Easy solution, Lance. Don’t say everything that comes into your head,” Hunk says and shrugs.</p><p>Lance sticks his tongue out. “I say awesome things and you’re all just jealous you didn’t think of them first. And Keith says douchey things too! Like when he talks about his motorcycle!”</p><p>“I don’t think I talk about it that often,” Keith says. “I only mentioned it today to explain why I couldn’t bring Kosmo.”</p><p>“A likely story.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is likely. It’s what happened.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Lance says and grins.</p><p>“I...don’t know what you think just happened but I’m gonna let you win this one,” Keith says and grins.</p><p>“Uh huh, sure. You’ll let me win. Whatever makes you feel better, mullet.”</p><p>“So, Lance, how’s the dance that you’re working on going?” Hunk asks.</p><p>“Great! Yeah, it was for my hip hop class. What I’m really worried about is learning the Mambo for ballroom dance. Me and my partner haven’t gotten a lot of extra practice in and the midterm showcase is in October. I’m sure it’ll be fine though.”</p><p>“Yeah man. You always worry and you always do great,” Hunk smiles.</p><p>“Thanks, buddy. You’ll still come to the showcase, right Keith?”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Keith smiles small. “If you want me to.”</p><p>“We all have to go, so you’re coming,” Pidge says. Lance glares at them. “Oh don’t give me that look. You know we love your part but the other dancers are just so boring.”</p><p>“Well I am the best dancer.”</p><p>“Jar?” Keith suggests.</p><p>“Nice one, Keith! But unfortunately he’s kinda right,” Hunk says. “He’s a fantastic dancer.”</p><p>***</p><p><b>tinylancer </b> has added <b>kkogane </b> , <b>hunkbakes</b> , <b>pidgey </b> , <b>mattattack </b> and <b>spacedadshiro </b> to <b>parental guidance</b></p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>I want it in writing that we’re not your parents</p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>we will not be held responsible for whatever you get up to</p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>well except keith, I’m his guardian so I’m responsible for what he gets up to but he’s not getting up to anything, right keith?</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>How did this turn into me getting lectured?</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>shiro I acknowledge you’re not my parent </p><p><b>spacedadshiro </b> has been changed to <b>spacedaddy</b></p><p><b>mattattack: </b>that’s more like it</p><p><b>spacedaddy </b> has been changed to <b>spacedadshiro</b></p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>matt, please. There are children here</p><p><b>mattattack: </b>only one little gremlin</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I knew this group chat was a mistake</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>alright so first parental guidance topic</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>would you guys sleep with your clones if you ever got the chance?</p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>lance I’m not sure that’s an appropriate topic of conversation</p><p><b>mattattack: </b>yes I totally would</p><p><b>hunkbakes</b>: why did we let lance choose a topic?</p><p><b>hunkbakes</b>: I would platonically cuddle my clone &lt;3</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>I would work with my clone to work on projects twice as fast and together we would take over the world</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>I would 100% fuck my clone</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>no one knows me like me</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>I wouldn’t</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>meh</p><p><b>mattattack: </b>alright c’mon kash</p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>fine, yes</p><p><b>mattattack: </b>I would love me a takashi sandwich</p><p><b>spacedadshiro: </b>matt!</p><p><b>mattattack: </b>to cuddle of course, two takashi’s equals two to love</p><p><b>pidgey: </b>ew</p><p><b>kkogane: </b>I’m gonna have to agree with Pidge here.</p><p><b>tinylancer: </b>I think this is fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. This is a lot to unpack. You have a favorite cow?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pidgey: that’s all pretty gay<br/>yeehaw: what? No, I’d do that for any of you guys<br/>pidgey: I don’t doubt it but the whole spontaneous sunrise thing? Dude if you ever woke me up before sunrise, I’d punch you</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was loosely inspired by the song far away friend by chloe moriondo<br/>if anyone would want a playlist for this fic, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not Lance’s fault he woke up at four thirty in the morning and couldn’t go back to sleep. It’s not his fault he got dressed and then got in the car only to find himself on his way to Dunkin Donuts. It’s definitely not his fault that he found himself buying a chai tea for himself and then an iced coffee for someone else. It’s not even his fault when he pulls up to Keith’s house at five thirty in the morning and goes to knock on his door. But not before texting him and simply saying ‘I’m outside.’</p><p>Luckily it’s Keith who opens the door and not Shiro. For a moment, Lance just stares at this sleepy Keith, like an idiot. He’s wearing a white shirt with grey sleeves and small dark grey shorts with little white stripes on the sides. His hair is in a messy ponytail like he’d just put it up before coming to the door. He rubs his eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Keith asks with a yawn. Kosmo races out the door to greet Lane “Is someone dead?”</p><p>Lance shakes his head. “No, I uh, I couldn’t sleep and then I thought that I’d go find a cool place to watch the sunrise and I thought maybe you’d wanna come with me? I got you an iced coffee.” Lance leans down and pets Kosmo.</p><p>Keith yawns again. “Alright fine. Let me get dressed.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“I mean at this point I’d be kind of a dick to say no. You came all the way here. But maybe next time you could call first?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Definitely,” Lance says quickly.</p><p>Keith opens the door a little wider. Kosmo comes back inside once he realizes Lance is coming in. “You can come in and wait in the living room. Just be quiet, Shiro is still asleep.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lance whispers. He goes to sit on the couch with Kosmo trailing close behind. He watches Keith walk away and is surprised to find that on the back of the shorts the word ‘Cryptid’ is written in big white letters. He looks away and tries to think unsexy thoughts.</p><p>After about five minutes, Keith comes trailing back out in his typical black t-shirt and jeans look. His hair is in a more secure ponytail. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yep,” Lance grins.</p><p>“Stay,” Keith whispers to Kosmo sternly as they go out the door. “What kind of coffee did I get this time?” he asks as they climb into the truck.</p><p>“Just your typical vanilla iced coffee with almond milk and sugar.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” he says and takes a sip. “It’s crunchy with sugar.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s the Dunkin way,” Lance says as he pulls out of the driveway.</p><p>“People like this?”</p><p>“Give it a little while. It’ll grow on you.”</p><p>Keith looks outside at the dark trees they drive passed. Not many people are on the road yet. “You’re lucky you texted me first. I would’ve definitely come to the door with my knife.”</p><p>“What do you sleep with it under your pillow or something?” Lance jokes.</p><p>“Yes,” Keith says, completely serious.</p><p>“I should’ve seen that coming,” Lance says and smiles.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Keith asks looking around. “Taking me far away in the dark so you can kill me?”</p><p>“No,” Lance says and shrugs. “Tempting but I thought we’d just watch the sunrise from my favorite spot instead.”</p><p>“Which is where?”</p><p>“That’s classified. You’ll see when we get there.”</p><p>“I should’ve seen that one coming.”</p><p>Lance reaches over and hands Keith the iPhone charge cord. “Here, play some music if you want.”</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“C’mon! I wanna know what music you listen to.”</p><p>“Mainly classic rock,” Keith says. “That’s pretty much it.”</p><p>“Well I like classic rock.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure! I like a little of everything,” Lance grins. “Try me.”</p><p>Keith plugs in his phone and switches to his ‘Morning Workout’ playlist. The first song that plays is ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ by Guns N’ Roses.</p><p>“See now this is awesome. A great way to wake up,” Lance says and starts singing along once the intro is over.</p><p>They drive for about half an hour passing mostly trees and farm land before they’re going down a suspicious dark road that looks like the back of someone’s property but there’s a lot of trees surrounding them so it’s hard to say.</p><p>“Are we trespassing?” Keith asks, turning down the music.</p><p>“What’s with you and trespassing? No, just trust me. You up for a little climb?”</p><p>“Always,” Keith says easily as Lance parks in front of a water tower. It’s not a particularly high one, just high enough to see over trees.</p><p>They climb up the ladder of the tower easily, both being in pretty good shape and they have a seat. The world around them is starting to lighten a little but it’s still pretty dark.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Lance asks.</p><p>“It’s nice. Really peaceful. But why is this your favorite spot?”</p><p>Lance smiles like he was waiting for Keith to ask. He points to the farmland over the trees ahead of them. “You see that farm?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That’s the McClain family farm,” he smiles. “This water tower is actually just at the edge of our property.”</p><p>“Wow, this is the most hick thing I’ve ever experienced. Your favorite spot is at the top of a water tower, looking over your farm.”</p><p>“It’s the best spot!” Lance argues. “Look, see the cows over there? The one on the left is Kaltenecker. She’s my favorite.”</p><p>Keith puts his face in his hands and he groans shaking his head before looking back over at Lance. “This is a lot to unpack. You have a favorite cow?”</p><p>“Of course. She’s the best and she gives the best milk in my opinion.”</p><p>“Wow, okay. And you can tell that’s her all the way from here?”</p><p>“Well yeah, what kind of farmer would I be if I couldn’t tell my own cows apart?” Lance laughs.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, of course. My mistake,” Keith says sarcastically.</p><p>“When we come during the day I’ll introduce you to the horses. We have two.”</p><p>“Oh boy.”</p><p>“Yep, I could teach you to ride sometime if you want?”</p><p>“I know how to ride,” Keith mumbles.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What? Oh I said sure, that’d be cool.”</p><p>“Great!” he smiles.</p><p>“So you really grew up here?”</p><p>“Yep! For the last ten years.”</p><p>“That’s really cool, to be in a place for that long.”</p><p>“How long have you and Shiro been in your house?” Lance asks.</p><p>“Uh...about five years? Yeah five years I think.”</p><p>“Well that’s still good!”</p><p>Keith shrugs. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t realize it’d been that long already.”</p><p>“The only drawback of living out here was the bus ride to school, it was so long,” Lance huffs. “All the farm kids were on the same bus and it came at six in the morning.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yep, it was a nightmare.”</p><p>“Did you have to do farm work on the weekends?”</p><p>Lance scoffs. “Are you asking if I had chores? Because yes. Definitely. You don’t have five kids and not put them to work. Free labor.”</p><p>Keith laughs. “Well that’s true. Did you hate it?”</p><p>“I didn’t mind really. I mean I think every kid hates doing chores a little but I grew up doing them so I was used to it. And they gave us all an allowance for the work so that was cool. It wasn’t much, but when you’re a kid any money is a lot I guess.”</p><p>“What’re your siblings like?”</p><p>“Well there’s my older siblings: Luis, Marco, and Veronica. Then there’s my twin sister Rachel. They’re just like regular siblings I guess. We fight about dumb things but at the end of the day we all love each other.”</p><p>Keith looks surprised. “You have a twin?”</p><p>“Yep! Rachel McClain. I think you had a class with her junior year. Hm, was it a math class? Anyway, yeah. You’d like her! We’re a lot alike except she’s more reserved. Prefers to observe things from the sidelines. She’s really smart though! She goes to Stanford.”</p><p>“Oh so she’s like you but not annoying and smarter. So she’s nothing like you,” Keith teases.</p><p>“Okay fine so maybe we’re not much alike. I guess I’m more like Veronica. That’s what people usually say. We’ve both pretty headstrong.”</p><p>“That’s cool that you have such a big family. It sounds nice.”</p><p>“Well sure if you like constant chaos.”</p><p>“Which you do, clearly, because you’ve surrounded yourself with constant chaos,” Keith points out.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I do tend to attract chaotic people. Except you.”</p><p>“Yeah but you didn’t attract me, you roped me in,” Keith grins.</p><p>“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So, uh, thanks for bringing me here. The sunrise is really nice from this spot, you were right,” Keith says softly. The sky is a nice shade of pink.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me every time I take you somewhere cool. That’s what friends are for,” Lance beams.</p><p>“Oh well uh…”</p><p>The rooster crows and Lance’s eyes widen. “We gotta go soon. If my family sees us up here they’ll definitely put us to work. Henry just crowed so I’m sure they’ll be up soon.”</p><p>“Henry?” Keith asks. “Please tell me that’s not…”</p><p>“The rooster? Yeah! Henry. He crows around the same time every morning. My parents are probably already up making breakfast.”</p><p>“Right, of course the rooster has a name.”</p><p>“Every animal needs a name! How else would we know who’s who?”</p><p>“Of course,” Keith says and rolls his eyes fondly. “Hick.”</p><p>“C’mon, mullet,” Lance says, starting to go down the ladder.</p><p>Keith follows after him and they get back in the truck. “Back to my place?”</p><p>“Figured,” Lance says. “I can take you back and then you can ride to campus with me if you want.”</p><p>“But then you’d have to take me back later,” Keith points out.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t mind. Unless you don’t want to, which is okay.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s not that. I was just gonna nap for a bit,” Keith shrugs as they go back down the road through the trees.</p><p>“You can nap in mine or Hunk’s bed. Hunk will be up in like two hours and he’ll whip us up some good breakfast. C’mon, it’ll be fun! He loves having company for breakfast.”</p><p>Keith considers it. “Alright, fine. Just stop at my place so I can grab my books and let Kosmo out.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>***</p><p> <b>the original meme team</b></p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>gotta say, you and keith, watching the sunrise together, letting keith nap in your bed, having breakfast with Hunk, him coming over after classes and staying for dinner then you taking him home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>that’s all pretty gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what? No, I’d do that for any of you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I don’t doubt it but the whole spontaneous sunrise thing? Dude if you ever woke me up before sunrise, I’d punch you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well yeah but that’s you. you’re not a morning person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you think keith is a morning person?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>he’s definitely not. when I woke him up from his nap for breakfast he almost stabbed me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>okay the knife wasn’t open but he could’ve stabbed me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>and you I mean if you woke me up before sunrise I’d probably punch you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>he’s just getting comfortable in our friend group, let’s not make a thing of it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>whatever you say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>guess you could be right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>exactly, spontaneous sunrise adventures are just a part of being in college! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>just so we’re clear, I never want any part of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>noted</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the pajama shorts keith wears at the start of this were inspired by <a href="https://troubledminnesotan.tumblr.com/post/188320289831/velmas-trash-fashion-feat-supportive-girlfriend">this scooby doo fanart</a> that I found on tumblr<br/>if you have any outfit ideas for this fic let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. have a heart, keith, a man’s DEAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tinylancer: this year’s fucked<br/>tinylancer: first freddie and now this?<br/>hunkbakes: freddie as in mercury?<br/>hunkbakes: lance, he died before any of us were even born<br/>tinylancer: exactly!! and it still stings</p><p>yeehaw/tinylancer: lance<br/>keef/kkogane: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk<br/>spacedadshiro: shiro<br/>mattattacks: matt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was inspired by the song "careless whisper" by george michael</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>alexa, define toxicity</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>guess what today is??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Friday?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>well yes but not the answer I was looking for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>we know pidge, it’s the 1st of october </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>the torture begins</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you mean FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>well it’s pidge’s favorite month so we do a bunch of lame stuff they wanna do cause we’re nice friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>it’s not all lame its just usually stuff pidge likes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I still don’t understand why your favorite month isn’t your birth month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I feel like that’s everyone's favorite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Not me. I don’t have a favorite month.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>but like if you had to pick, gun to your head</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Ugh, then I guess October.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>hah! cause it's the best! I could never pick april, no one likes april</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>oh yeah, keith, when is your birthday? we should do something!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Nah, I’m good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>october 23rd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>we’ll sneak something in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Guess there’s nothing I can stay to stop you guys, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>so what’s on the agenda for tonight? some kind of torturous movie night?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>in fact we’re ditching movie night tonight, matt and shiro can have their own couples movie night or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>we’re going to that new gay bar in town </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>WHAT?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>YOU MEAN WE ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING FUN??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>what’s the catch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>no catch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>except that every friday this month is halloween night so dress SPOOKY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Just remembered I’m not feeling good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>no way, you’re not getting out of this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>we know where you live and shiro will give us a key</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Ugh fine. But I’m not wearing a costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>deal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>who’s driving?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I’ll drive!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Hell no. I’m not going to a gay bar in a hick truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>But what’s more Texas than that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I’ll drive, no worries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>shotgun!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you can’t call shotgun over text</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>against the rules</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>what rules?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>the rules of shotgun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>okay show me a rule book</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>they’re just implied rules</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>ugh fine, i’ll call it later then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>great </span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Everything that just happened was so pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>well yeah that’s pretty much this entire group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>so we’ll come get you at like, 8? is that fine keith?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>absolutely not, you have to come over and get ready with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>okay? I guess I’ll be there at 7 then?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>okay great, see you then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door and Lance groans, going to open it and seeing Keith wearing a simple red and black checkered flannel with the sleeves pushed up and the buttons open revealing a black t-shirt underneath. He’s wearing dark blue jeans that are cuffed at the bottom and red and white converse, and of course his mandatory fingerless gloves to show off his painted black nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times, Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Keith says and steps inside, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times am I gonna have to tell you not to knock, just come in,” Lance says with a hand on his hip. Lance is wearing a light blue baggy sweater that’s a little cropped so that when he lifts his arms a little of his stomach is shown. The end of the sleeves have small white stripes and he wears black jeans and white Keds. He has few gold rings on his fingers and his nails are painted black as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the door was locked,” Keith says as he follows Lance into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why Pidge gave you a key which I know for a fact you put on your keyring for emergencies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t an emergency. You seem perfectly capable of walking to the door to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an emergency! I was putting glitter on my face. Can’t you see? I’m only half glittered right now,” Lance says as if it’s the most obvious thing. He grabs Keith’s wrist gently and tugs him towards his room. “C’mon, you need something on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lance says firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Keith,” Hunk says from the couch where Pidge is also sitting and fixing a part of Hunk’s costume. Hunk is dressed in overalls and with straw coming out of the pockets and in between the orange undershirt and the overalls. Pidge is dressed as a ravenclaw student from Harry Potter. They’re wearing a long black school robe with high waisted black slacks and a nice collared white t-shirt tucked in with a blue and white striped tie. They have dark brown dress shoes on as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith calls out over his shoulder as he’s pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get into Lance’s room Keith realizes he’s actually never been in here before. He’s got the bed against the wall across from the door with his desk off to the right as soon as you walk into the room. He’s got different posters and things up around the room that Keith doesn’t really recognize. He’s got a little table next to his bed with a lamp and fairy lights strung up around the room as an alternative to the dorm room lighting. In fact, Keith realizes the entire dorm is filled with alternative lighting, not just Lance’s room. He sees that Lance has taken a chair from the dining room for Keith to sit in so this ambush was clearly premeditated. There’s all kinds of makeup and brushes on the desk as well. “Alright, what can we do with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, there’s a reason I didn’t wear a costume,” Keith says and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, I’ve got the perfect thing in my Halloween makeup kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a Halloween makeup kit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s good to be prepared. Especially when Pidge takes us to tons of events and things that call for a costume.” Lance pulls the kit out of his desk drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me finish my glitter and then we’ll do you. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t say anything which Lance takes as an ‘okay.’ He resumes putting gold glitter on his face with a makeup brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you dressed as?” Keith asks, eyeing his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witch, I have a little hat out in the living room,” he says. “You like the outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. It’s nice,” Keith says, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a compliment from Keith Kogane. Now that’s something you don’t hear every day,” Lance teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it back. Your costume sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up and you won’t be getting any Halloween makeup from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want any!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Keith, reverse psychology won’t work on me,” he says and looks over at him. “How’s the glitter look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glittery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Your turn,” he smiles and grabs the fake blood. “Alright, I’ve got some vampire teeth for you and we’ll do some fake blood and that’ll be good. You already look vampire-y enough as is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then why do I need this stuff?” Keith complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To complete the look, obviously. We could even add some glitter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No glitter. Glitter is where I draw the line,” Keith says firmly as Lance leans forward to put some blood coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, no glitter. You won’t be a Twilight vampire. You could be like a Vampire Diaries vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lore is better in the Vampire Diaries anyway,” Keith says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you know that but not other things troubles me,” Lance says. He’s very close to Keith’s face and seems very focused on what he’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good show,” he responds, avoiding eye contact with Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had some gray face makeup. That’d really complete this look,” Lance says looking at fake blood. “I think it’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Damon Salvatore isn’t gray,” Keith points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles. “Yeah, I know. But I’m realizing with your outfit you look exactly like Marshall Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the genderbent version of Marceline from Adventure Time,” Lance explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I think I’ve seen a few episodes,” he nods. “Can I see what I look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure! But wait, here put the teeth in,” he hands them over and scoots the small desk mirror closer to Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith puts in the teeth and moves the mirror up so he can see his full face. “Looks good,” he says and passes the mirror back to Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good? You look great! Some of my best work, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs and gets up from the chair. They go out into the living room and Pidge’s eyes widen when they see Keith. “Wow, thought you weren’t dressing up? Very good Marshall Lee costume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He claims it was an accident and that he doesn’t know who Marshall Lee is but I’m suspicious,” Lance says and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I have possibly known you would have Halloween makeup and vampire teeth and force me to put them on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Keith. You know a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ready to go?” Hunk asks, getting up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Lance says and grabs his witch hat. The hat is a simple black witch’s hat with a blue bow around it to match his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone besides Hunk got their fake IDs in case they wanna drink?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Keith nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Scooby gang, let’s ride,” Lance says and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shotgun!” Pidge yells and runs out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Hijo de puta!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour at the club, Keith and Lance have both had one beer and have mostly spent their time talking by the bar while Hunk and Pidge people-watched and danced. Keith has had three guys try and buy him a drink while he’d been sitting there and each time he declined. “Why you turning down free drinks, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not here to hook up with someone tonight and I’m enjoying talking to you,” Keith shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so you take the drink and tell them to fuck off,” Lance grins. “But like in a charming way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m happy with just the one drink tonight,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go dance,” Lance says after another beat of silence. He’s talking pretty loudly to try and make sure Keith can hear him about the music, despite the fact that Keith is right next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t dance,” Keith says in a quieter tone. “But you go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon ‘Chad.’ Just one song!” he pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Chad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans. “Fine, I’ll be back.” He finds Hunk and Pidge dancing quite goofily and decides to join them. The music playing is mainly overplayed pop music, old and new. But Lance doesn’t mind. He loves dancing no matter what the music is. After a song, he looks over to the bar to see Keith talking to none other than James Griffin and some other guy that Lance doesn’t recognize. James is wearing a green flight suit straight out of Top Gun and the other guy is just wearing a button up shirt that’s perfect for a club and some jeans and holding up a camera. Lance marches over to them and forces a smile. “James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance! Hey man. I didn’t know you knew Keith,” James says and flashes a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? He was at my dorm the other night when you stopped by. You didn’t see him?” Lance asks, taking his seat next to Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not,” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you knew Keith,” Lance says, not taking his eyes off James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we did have a class together in high school. Keith and I go way back, we were pretty close back then,” he says genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods. “Right, of course. Maybe I had seen you two talking in high school. Guess I just didn’t notice. I was pretty busy back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, how could I forget?” He looked back at Keith, “Lance and I were on the swim team together, he was the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, so who’s your friend?” Lance asks, looking at the quiet guy who seems to be zoned out of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How rude of me, this is Ryan Kinkade,” James says and nudges him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call me Kinkade. Everyone does,” Kinkade says and extends a hand out to Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. I’m Lance and this is Keith,” Lance says, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just nods at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re gonna take a lap around. Check out the place. See you guys later,” James says and him and Kinkade head off away from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance turns to Keith. “Thought you weren’t close with anyone in high school?” he asks, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James and I were... together— if you can even call it that— for a while in high school,” Keith explains. “Nothing serious. Not like we were holding hands in the hallways or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you guys were exclusive? Damn, Keith, look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blushed, “Uh, well yes, but not in the way you’re thinking,” Keith shifts uncomfortably. “James and I hooked up on and off through high school exclusively. Then, I decided I wanted to hook up with other people and he didn’t like that too much. So we broke things off. That’s really all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah. James was on the swim team with me, but that’s about all I knew about him,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith says and notices Lance getting quiet. Maybe he’d sounded like an asshole but he hadn’t meant to. It was just weird for him to share personal stuff like this. And he dated James so long ago, it didn’t really matter. He didn’t like bringing up the past. “He’s cool though. James is a nice guy, just wasn’t a good fit for me. I wasn’t a nice guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes fondly. “Sure, you are, you act all tough but you’re all soft inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs. “I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nice guy. Past tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles. “Alright, alright, fine, mullet. Enough messing around. Come dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” Lance complains. The song ‘Careless Whisper’ by George Michael starts playing and Lance jumps up excitedly. “Don’t make me dance to ‘Careless Whisper’ alone, Kogane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making you do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance starts swaying ridiculously and holding his hands out as if there were a person swaying with him. Eventually he gives that up and starts dancing in a way that Keith definitely does not find attractive. “I can’t stop these dancing hips, they want a partner. C’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance eventually starts singing obnoxiously but so are other people in the bar so he blends in pretty well. “This is the best part!” He holds onto Keith’s hand and starts singing again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight the music seems so loud. I wish that we could lose this crowd. Maybe, it’s better this way</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Fine. Just quit singing,” Keith says and gets up from the stool, not letting go of Lance’s hand until they’re closer to the people dancing. “I don’t really know how to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy, this is barely even dancing. We basically just sway around,” Lance says. He takes Keith’s hands and places them around his neck then he puts his own hands on Keith’s hips. “Then we just kinda sway. See? Easy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for you,” Keith mumbles. “And you get to lead, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, no one is really leading when you’re just swaying slowly in circles but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that knows what I’m doing,” Lance grins. “Next time you can lead if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?” Keith looks amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, next time. We’ll dance to a song you like next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh.” Keith had expected Lance to get flustered at him pointing out that there might be a next time. “Sure, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day I can really teach you a dance,” Lance beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your hopes up. Two left feet, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your two left feet are doing a great job at not stepping on mine right now, so maybe you’re better than you think,” Lance hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This song is horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a classic! And obviously the gays love it. Me included. Look around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not this gay,” Keith says with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, with the vampire teeth you have a little lisp. It’s kinda adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith glares at him. “I’ll bite you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith drops his arms and moves Lance’s hands off his hips. “Alright, dance over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon! It was funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Keith says, walking back over to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do to Keith?” Pidge asks loudly from behind Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance jumps and turns around. “Huh? Oh I made a suggestive comment. But listen, he walked right into it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge rolls their eyes. “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that James Griffin is here?” Lance asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, saw him chatting with you and Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they used to have a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Pidge says and rolls their eyes. “The sexual tension between them in high school was ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance crosses his arms. “How’d he get Keith’s attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe ‘cause he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance considers this for a moment, “That can’t be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s clearly not afraid to go after what he wants, Mr. You-don’t-know-me-but-I-had-a-crush-on-you-in-high-school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought he at least knew I existed! Not my fault he’s oblivious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith’s not the oblivious one, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, whatever, have you seen Hunk around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he made friends with that guy James was with. Kinkade? He’s pretty cool. They started talking about cooking and I got bored and left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Lance nods and then looks distractedly toward the bar behind Pidge. “I’m gonna, uh, go get a drink,” Lance says, moving past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Pidge mutters suspiciously. “You do look pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans in frustration. “Shut up, I’m just getting water,” he says, pointedly walking toward Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge’s eyes follow him to his destination. They don’t miss the ease with which Lance tilts Keith’s chin to fix the dried blood around his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>parental guidance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer:</b>
  <span> oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>george michael died</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>have a heart, keith, a man’s DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>Mr. Careless Whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>Mr. Father Figure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>alright lance we get it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>MR. FAITH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE FAITH NOW?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>HOW?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro: </b>
  <span>lance, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, he died years ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well I know that NOW but it’s fresh for ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>this year’s fucked</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>first freddie and now this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>freddie as in mercury?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>lance, he died before any of us were even born</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>exactly!! and it still stings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>how will I ever get over this one?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>listen man, george wouldn’t want you to be sad. he would want you to go on living happily</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>and annoying keith with careless whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>wow that was almost nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro: </b>
  <span>alright, this group chat is at a 10 right now, why don’t we bring it down to a 5?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Fuck you, Matt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro: </b>
  <span>and here we go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>I’m just doing my part to cheer up lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>thanks buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you’re the only one who seems to care :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you’re right, he is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>watch out for katie, it’s passed midnight, don’t feed them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I know where you sleep, asshole</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro: </b>
  <span>alright everyone take a break</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro: </b>
  <span>bed time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>this isn’t over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>if father figure shiro says it’s over, i think we should listen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>it’s what george would’ve wanted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>this one’s for you, buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>goodnight</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's the inspiration for some of the costume's if anyone is interested! <a href="https://sansllura.tumblr.com/post/188731048372/happy-halloween-you-ghouls">pidge's costume inspo</a><br/><a href="https://coolnonsenseworld.tumblr.com/post/633537189375066112/hope-all-witches-and-vampires-had-fun-this">lance's costume</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Alright Keith, is this finally when you kill me and hide the evidence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pidgey: that sounds cool<br/>pidgey: you’re not cool<br/>tinylancer: and keith is?<br/>hunkbakes: yes<br/>pidgey: definitely<br/>tinylancer: woooooooow</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so my new posting schedule for chapters with be every Friday with a possible post on any other day of the week! so my next chapter should be out this Friday! I've also started a patreon page which is currently under review but should hopefully be up in the next few days. my patreon is a24sapphics so look out for that if you want to read chapters as early as a week before they're posted! thanks for all the support I've received!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon, we finished everything we needed to make note of for the project tonight and it’s a nice night. You wanna waste that?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Lance are at the top of the parking garage, which is the usual on clear Wednesday nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and somehow the obvious thing to do is take me on your death bicycle,” Lance huffs, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’ve ridden tons of times in your hick mobile </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve gone to tons of weird places with you, the least you can do is ride once on my motorcycle and go to this cool place I wanna show you. Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs. When he puts it like that it makes it hard to say no. “Have you got an extra helmet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grins. “Nope, but you can just wear mine. C’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you won’t,” he says as they walk down to the second floor of the garage where Keith is parked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re one of those assholes that takes up a whole spot!” Lance accuses once they get to Keith’s red motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “Where else do you expect me to park? The closest motorcycle parking is in the garage across campus and I’m always over here until late at night. It’s just easier to park over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A likely story,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith hands Lance the red helmet. “Alright, so we’re not going too far, but you’re wearing the helmet. Ever been on a motorcycle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so no. It’s fine, I’ll go slow. Just hold on tight, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay,” Lance says and puts on the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gets on and starts the motorcycle. Lance climbs on the back, clearly nervous, and wraps his arms around Keith. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Lance replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith drives out of the parking garage at what he believes is a slow speed but Lance holds onto him with a very tight grip and his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again they’re driving down a fairly busy road but Lance is starting to actually enjoy himself. He keeps his eyes open as they pull into a parking lot that is incredibly dark. There’s no street lights or anything down the long road. It’s not until they’re parking close to the building that Lance realizes they’re at the old abandoned Regal movie theatre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Keith, is this finally when you kill me and hide the evidence?” Lance jokes as he takes the helmet off and hands it over to Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith hangs the helmet on the bike. “Very funny. I don’t know, I just think it’s cool out here at night. It’s so quiet and it’s only been abandoned for a few months. I come here sometimes to explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance walks closer to the building. “It’s kinda cool but I don’t know, it’s just a big dark building that’s all boarded up. What’s there really to explore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, we’re going around back,” Keith says and starts heading that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hurries to catch up with him. “But wait, what if there’s people looking to rob us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think there are robbers hanging out at an abandoned building where no one ever goes? I don’t think that’d be a very skilled robber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know! And you said you come here, so other people might!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got my knife in case we run into any trouble and I’ve never seen anyone else here,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known. You’ve always got that thing.” Behind the building is mainly woods and a small road that loops back around to the front. There’s a staircase that leads up to a back entrance to the building but it’s chained off. “I wonder why that door isn’t boarded like the front doors. They think people can’t walk under that chain?” His eyes widen. “Oh no, no way. We’re not going in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s creepy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about going in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you didn’t just bring me to a dark parking lot to walk around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith laughs. “True.” He walks closer to the staircase and easily steps over the chain, going up the stairs. “Coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns the doorknob but it doesn’t open. He leans down a little, taking something small out of his pocket and starting to pick the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, what are you doing, Kogane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picking the lock,” Keith answers, not looking back from what he’s doing. A moment later there’s a click and he opens the door. “Tada. How else did you think we were getting in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought it’d be open!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?” Keith asks. “You scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not. It’s just...breaking and entering is illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not gonna pressure you to come in but I wanna see what’s inside. Technically no one owns this building anymore so in a way it’s public property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs and goes over the chain, and up the stairs. “I don’t think that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s our story and we believe it,” Keith grins. “C’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go inside where the theatre seems to still be intact, for the most part. The lights are out so they use their phone flashlights to navigate. There’s a hallway with numbered doors where the projection booths for each theatre are located. The walls are filled with different movie posters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is so cool. I’ve never seen the second floor of a movie theatre before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is pretty cool. The breaker is around the corner, the power is still on, we just gotta flip the switch.” They go to what looks like a broom closet and when they open the small room the breaker is inside. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been here so let’s hope it still works.” He flips the switches on the breaker and after a moment the lights come on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Lance says in awe. “This is awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles and just enjoys Lance’s excitement for a moment. “Let’s go to the first floor. I’ll show you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get downstairs the concession stand is cleaned out. Everything is empty with most appliances missing. The theatre itself is relatively small. The ‘Coming Soon’ posters are still up in the frames around the theatre along with a couple cardboard cutouts advertising new films from a few months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, they definitely took all the popcorn,” Lance says from behind the concessions counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, please tell me you weren’t actually planning on eating food from a theatre that has been abandoned for over six months,” Keith asks from across the room where he’s looking at posters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Popcorn doesn’t expire! And tortilla chips for nachos? They definitely don’t expire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They definitely do,” Keith says, shaking his head. “Let’s go inside one of the theatres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Lance says and hops the counter. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “Just c’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go into one and Lance proceeds to run up and down the stairs. After he gets tired of that he starts hopping the seats. “Okay, we should take one of these chairs out of the floor and I’ll put it in my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s so much wrong with that statement that I’m not even going to get into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dude! You should go up to the projection booth and waive at me from the little opening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fun obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! I’ll wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Keith says as he leaves the theatre. When he gets back upstairs he gets an idea. He goes into the breaker room and turns off the lights. When he goes into the projection booth for that theatre he sees Lance’s phone flashlight and hears Lance talking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not cool, man! I bet you’re in that projection booth now just laughing at me! You better get back down here so I can kick your ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance,” Keith calls out from the little window. He shines his phone flashlight so that Lance knows he’s in there. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to walk back up there by myself? In the dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Are you afraid of the dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! But there could be robbers in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is in here besides us,” Keith says. “Just come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for this Keith Kogane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he smiles and goes out to wait by the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lance exits the stairwell he jumps out and says, “Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just stares at him, completely unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon! You weren’t even a little scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You opened the door to the stairwell so slowly and then said ‘boo.’ I literally watched you open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance starts mumbling what Keith can only assume are rude things in Spanish as they go back out the way they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was such a cool idea,” Lance says as they go down the stairs and turn the corner back to the front of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asks with a small smile. “Maybe now you’ll listen to my ideas more often.” He hands over the helmet to Lance again when they get to his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely. But still. It was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Keith asks as Lance wraps his arms around him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t go too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Keith says as he takes off a lot quicker than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance lets out a high pitched scream that turns into a nervous laugh as he seems to start to enjoy the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>the original meme team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you snuck into a theatre?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I don’t believe it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>that sounds cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you’re not cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and keith is?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>woooooooow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well believe it or not I did it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I wasn’t even scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>did you complain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>no!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>okay now you’re definitely lying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ok yeah I complained a little</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>some things never change</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>did I also mention we went on his motorcycle?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>no way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>you must really like keith</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I think it’s safe to say we’re besties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>but don’t forget your best besties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what I meant is that we’re alllll besties</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>aw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>you guys are the best</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>but also aw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>&lt;333333</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lay it on me, Big Boy Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How much time has it been?” Lance asks,<br/>“About...fifteen minutes,” Pidge answers.<br/>Lance groans and looks outside. “This area looks kinda scary. Like a bunch of small town white people are about to slash our tires and kill us.”<br/>“Yeah my service on my phone is starting to go in and out,” Pidge says.<br/>“There’s probably tons of hicks, you’d fit right in,” Keith says with a smile.</p><p>yeehaw: lance<br/>keef: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my <a href="https://www.patreon.com/a24sapphics">patreon</a> is up! <s>I'm hoping to have next week's chapter up on there by monday or tuesday at the latest!</s> Chapter 16 is up now on my patreon! (so join if you want that early!) but my next chapter will be up on ao3 next Friday! hope you enjoy this one, please leave a comment if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we watched ‘Children of the Corn last night and now we’re on our way to a corn maze that’s in the middle of nowhere,” Hunk says, biting his nails nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all six piled into Shiro’s car with Shiro and Matt in the front, Hunk and Pidge in the middle, and Lance and Keith in the back. Currently they’re driving past mostly farmland on the edge of town near where Lance’s family farm is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we close?” Pidge asks. “Is it near Lance’s farm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt laughs. “No way. GPS says another hour so it looks like we’re passing one middle of nowhere to get to another middle of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Pidge groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the middle of nowhere,” Lance argues. He points out his window to the left. “See! That’s the Phillips farm over there. I know where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you sure proved us wrong. Look there’s a windmill,” Keith says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sticks his tongue out at him. “Oh hush. My point is that it shouldn’t be scary for Hunk yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s not. I spent enough time with you walking up and down this road to know it’s not ‘Children of the Corn.’ Not yet anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt chuckles. “I told you not to pick that movie, Kash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a classic!” Shiro argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time has it been?” Lance asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About...fifteen minutes,” Pidge answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans and looks outside. “This area looks kinda scary. Like a bunch of small town white people are about to slash our tires and kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah my service on my phone is starting to go in and out,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s probably tons of hicks, you’d fit right in,” Keith says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are white trash hicks. Big difference,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we choose to come at night?” Hunk frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s scarier and it’ll make the maze harder, so it’s more fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this place called again?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Eddie’s Farm of Fun,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna die,” Keith says calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why?” Hunk turns around with a panicked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look around you. These small poorly lit streets with no cell service. Half of the buildings we’ve passed look abandoned and we have zero cell service. They’re gonna slash our tires and eat us for dinner, I bet,” Keith shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god,” Hunk says with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks out the window, watching as Shiro makes a turn down a dark road with seemingly nothing besides woods and farmland. “You may be right,” Lance says. “Totally creepy. Mr. Eddie is gonna sacrifice us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t eat anything there because it’s probably made from human flesh,” Matt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you tell me we’re going to die and now you’re telling me I can’t even eat! I can’t die on an empty stomach!” Hunk yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just ate Wendy’s like an hour ago,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! An hour! And Wendy’s can’t be my last meal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do people go trick-or-treating out here?” Keith asks, looking out the window at the long stretches between houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always just went to other neighborhoods,” Lance says. “I don’t think my parents got many trick-or-treaters either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought you moved here when you were nine?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh! Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, did you trick or treat for like one year when you got here? Maybe two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs. “The last time I went was when I was seventeen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s serious. You think we’re passing up free candy? Definitely not,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about like Halloween parties in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Keith. Sweet, sweet, Keith. We didn’t get invited to those,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got invited to one that the swim team had but I wanted candy instead,” Lance says and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I was at that one,” Keith says. “Somehow James convinced me to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Lance yells in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! We told him you’d be there. Oh my god, this is why I love Keith. Whenever he’s here, Lance realizes that we’re right more and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Lance huffs and crosses his arms. “Are we close yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve still got some time,” Shiro says. “It’s getting scarier. You sure this place is okay, Pidge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The website seemed fine. I don’t know. Dark and spooky maze sounded fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do teams!” Lance yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teams? Why?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call Takashi!” Matt yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles and holds his hand. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the idea of teams. It could be fun,” Hunk says and smiles. “I call Pidge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess teams could be cool,” Pidge agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so that means—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Keith and Lance!” Lance grins. “Team Klance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Keith groans. “We’re going to get trapped in the maze forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see what Mr. Eddie does with the people that get trapped in the maze,” Matt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is getting trapped in the maze. No man left behind,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Pidge, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>person </span>
  </em>
  <span>left behind,” he corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s our team name, Kash?” Matt asks and holds his hand across the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, now we’re all in danger and I’m nauseated,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I think it’s sweet,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Lance agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Pidge,” Keith says. “Nauseating. That should be your team name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was...not a good comeback. Not a good look for team Klance,” Lance says, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this place isn’t so scary,” Lance says to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself I’m on a fucking tractor right now,”  Keith groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all piled into the back of a tractor in the dark with about a dozen other strangers. They’re being driven across a trail through dark woods to the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically we’re not on the actual tractor but on an attachment connected to the tractor,” Lance explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right and what’s that called, Lance?” Matt asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowns. “Uh...I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well some hick you are. Don’t even know the terms,” Pidge says and smiles slyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not a good look for team Klance,” Keith chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We don’t give tractor rides, alright? We run a real farm, not some white people murder farm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the workers that closed the back of the attachment puts a hand over their mouth to cover laughter as they pretend not to hear the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One time Lance crashed his family’s tractor into a big stack of hay,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You choose now to bring that up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get off the tractor. They’re all standing together and Shiro says, “Alright, so there’s four different entrances so I say everyone picks a different—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Lance calls out grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him into what he deems the best entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corn is stacked high and it’s almost pitchblack within the maze. Keith takes out his phone flashlight with the hand Lance isn’t currently holding. “I feel like we should’ve at least looked at the maze guidelines before we went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, this isn’t my first time around a corn maze. The rules are always the same— no hiding in the corn and watch out for snakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, guess we’re good then,” Keith says sarcastically. “Uh Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, buddy?” he asks, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can let go of my hand now,” Keith says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, uh, my bad,” Lance apologizes and flushes red, luckily Keith can’t see since it’s so dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need that flashlight?” Lance frowns as he leads them to their first dead end. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should lead,” Keith says. “And unless you want to get bitten by a snake, I feel like the flashlight is helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Lance says, turning around, still leading, in the opposite direction. “You know as well as I do that snakes are scared of people. I’m sure they just put that sign for liability. With this many people in the maze every night I doubt there’s any snakes in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Famous last words, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, we’re buddies?” Lance smiles. “Team Klance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “Stop saying that, it’s lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine, what about team Laith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! So you do like Klance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is silent. “I think we’re going the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my friend, that’s why I am the leader because I know for a fact we’re going the right—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop as they hit another dead end. “You were saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, now I definitely know the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Let’s talk about something other than me being the best leader,” Lance says as he fails at navigating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely weren’t talking about that but okay, sure. You got any corn maze stories?” Keith jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact I do! I had my first kiss in a corn maze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the most hick shit I’ve ever heard. Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was nine years old and I had just moved to Texas. We were on a school trip to this farm for the pumpkin patch and there was a corn maze. Let’s just say I’ve always been good with the ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Nyma and she was taller than me. She got lost in the corn maze and I heard her crying from where I was, right about to get out of the maze so I went back and found her. I sat with her and told her about how my parents and I just moved here and I kinda felt like I was stuck in a corn maze too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that? At nine years old? That sounds super fake deep. What would that even mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m paraphrasing. It probably wasn’t exactly that. My English wasn’t as good back then. Anyway, she stopped crying and smiled at me. There were these pumpkins all inside the maze so I stood up on one and kissed her. Then we held hands and I led her out of the corn maze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You’re a regular Dunkers aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty impressive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just shocked that you were better at navigating corn mazes when you were nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stops and turns around. “Hey! I am doing a great job! I bet Shiro, Matt, Pidge, and Hunk are all super lost right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll run into them soon then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, mullet, I’ll be laughing when we’re the first ones out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, I’m sure you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Lance huffs as he turns back around and trips over an uneven spot on the ground. Keith grabs his arm and stop him from falling. He turns around and he’s face to face with Keith. They’re both silent for a moment and Lance flushes red. “Sorry, I uh...there was this spot on the ground and I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith quickly lets go of his arm. “It’s fine. I think we should go left up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, yup, left. Just what I was thinking. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re quiet for a bit after that until Lance starts humming to himself. He’s unfazed as they keep hitting numerous dead ends and seem to be going in circles. Keith is just about to suggest that he lead again when Pidge jumps out from inside of the corn and yells “Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrieks and hides behind Keith. Keith is completely unfazed. “What the hell? How did that not scare you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs. “I don’t really get scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, of course not,” Lance huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughs as Hunk comes around the corner. “All the little kids in this maze heard your little girlish scream,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a very manly scream. Right, Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go right up here,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare follow us you cheaters!” Lance yells from behind Keith as they walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we? You’re going the wrong way!” Pidge yells after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re going the wrong way?” Lance whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I didn’t want to hear you argue about your scream anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and why do you get to lead now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been leading for a half an hour and we’ve hit nothing but wrong turns, so I thought I’d try it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lance huffs. “You got any corn maze stories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man. Surely there’s something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m not a hick like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an elementary school trip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Keith grins. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine then if you have no maze stories tell me about your first kiss!” he says as they go left at a spot where Lance definitely would’ve gone right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had it yet,” Keith states innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, next you’re gonna tell me you’re a virgin,” Lance teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine. But don’t be annoying about it. Mine was kinda later than yours,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, man. I told you. I had people lining up to kiss me. Not everyone had that experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being annoying about it,” Keith says and stops as they hit a dead end and turn around, Keith still taking the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. My lips are sealed. Tell me your story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in high school,” Keith says without elaborating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance waits a moment before saying, “If this is a pause for dramatic effect it’s really long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just random, nothing special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I maybe get some more details than that? Like who it was with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just asking! This is what friends do, they talk. They share stories from the past, they—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. It was with James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now we’re getting somewhere. So what happened? How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighs as he makes another turn that Lance wouldn’t have made. “James had been asking me to go out with him for awhile and I finally agreed to go that weekend. So James got excited that I said yes— in that kind of smug way that he does— and then he just kissed me in the hallway. It was so fast. I didn’t really have a lot of time to process what had just happened before I went to class. I don’t think he knew it was my first kiss,” he ends with a noncommittal shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, are you gonna make fun of me, cause you agreed that you wouldn’t. It's really not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowns and shakes his head. “No, no. It’s just...I was gonna say that really sucks, man. I mean, I think every first kiss with someone should be special, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles at his naïveté, “That’s cute, Lance, but that isn’t real life. Everyday people don’t get Hallmark moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasps, appalled at his cynicism. “That simply isn’t true and I’m living proof of that! When you’re with Lance, you get romance,” he rhymes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith responds with a resounding groan. “Oh my god, you’re so cringe.” Keith slows to a stop, a wicked smile curling it’s way onto his mouth. “But fine, go ahead, I’m curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stops, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me, Big Boy Cupid. You and me, first kiss in high school— how would that have gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance flushes. Stuttering out a stream of random sounds in his haste to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith laughs loudly, linking his arm with Lance’s, “That’s what I thought, Casanova, let’s keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance digs his heals into the maze dirt. “I would’ve taken you out to dinner first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stills at the response, he opens his mouth to tell Lance he was just teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance speaks before he gets out a single syllable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that sounds cheesy, but...” he rubs the back of his neck, “I totally would’ve wanted to sit next to you wherever we ended up. Maybe I would’ve taken you to your Chipotle. ‘Cause I would have figured we’d both be crazy nervous and it might make us a little more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh— I think after, I would have driven us down to the beach. Taken a walk during the sunset— ‘cause that’s my favorite place, you know— and then I would’ve tried to hold your hand. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> horrible attempts, I’d hope that you’d put me out of my misery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is looking down, hiding his glowing cheeks from Keith’s steady stare, refusing confront it. He clears his throat, determined to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually, when I’d drop you off at home, I’d, like, insist on walking you to your door. Just for the culture,” he huffs a laugh. “I’m a gentleman, obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith positions himself to stand with Lance face to face, intrigued at where the end of this story would take them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks up, he knows it’s a mistake when he can’t bare to look away from the eyes trained widely at him. “I would ask you, Keith.” He scrunches up his nose, and let’s out a frustrated sigh. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have asked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said yes, and only then, I would’ve leaned in to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith feels dizzy, like the world is spinning and him and Lance are steady at its center. Keith feels his body lean closer without his permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance chances a glance below Keith’s nose. Right at his stupid, perfect Cupid’s bow. How is everything about him so stupidly perfect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then...the noise of an air horn has Lance shrieking for the second time that night at the same time his feet stumble back from Keith in fright. He thinks he can hear Matt “whooping” in the distance. Lance guesses they got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thick, tense air from before is gone, both of them are left greedily taking in as much as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith attempts a response to break the silence, “Uh, yeah, that... that woulda been— good. Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks at him sideways, wincing internally and hoping he didn’t just make everything weird. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mullet?” He looks at Keith gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith responds, still dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking lost, dude,” he cracks a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith actually snorts, breaking the tension. He takes in their immediate surrounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we’ve gotta be close,” he links his arm with Lance’s again, shoving him into motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance builds up the confidence to smirk at him again, “So I was right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blinks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it, Keith, I would’ve been the best first date ever. I should open a business giving people advice on how to be romantic. Kinda like Hitch. That was a really good movie, Will Smith is a god amongst men, truly—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—I would love to be the middle of a Jada and Will sandwi— wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, you’re right, we shouldn’t give up hope on having Hallmark moments. Everyone deserves to feel special, right?” Even Keith looks confused at the words coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snaps out of it, smiling triumphantly. “Did you hear that world?! Keith Kogane admitted that I, Lance McClain, am right!” He follows that with a series of hollers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance shut up and get out of there so we can leave already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snaps his mouth shut at the sound of Pidge’s sharp tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckles beside him, “C’mon, we’re almost out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alexa, define toxicity</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>so how’s it feel to be losers, losers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>ya see, I personally thought we were trying to see who could stay in the maze the longest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Seriously, Lance? That’s what you’re going with?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I’m trying to save the reputation of team klance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>seriously what were you guys doing in there? we saw kids get out faster than you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>well, you see, keith is a terrible navigator </span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Nope, I just got so turned around from Lance leading us in circles for half an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I mean we knew shiro and matt would win anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I feel like using stars to help you navigate is cheating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>anyway we weren’t that slow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>we just stopped to talk for a minute </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you can’t talk and walk at the same time?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>what am I an acrobat? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Next time someone else is on a team with Lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>nah you can’t break up team klance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Good joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>aw I hate it when dad and dad fight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>if they’re our parents, we’re in trouble</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>shiro and matt are our parents. they can be like our crazy guncles </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>gay uncles?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>exactly, gay uncles</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>sweet, I always wanted to be a fun gay uncle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>keith, honey, dinner’s ready. help me set the table!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Just so I’m clear. In this scenario, you’re a housewife?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yeehaw: </b>
  <span>I prefer stay at home husband</span>
</p><p>
  <b>keef: </b>
  <span>Yeah, no, I want a divorce.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yeah, whatever yeehaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tinylancer: alrrrrrrright, who’s excited?<br/>kkogane: Me!<br/>tinylancer: huh?<br/>tinylancer: keith, are you feeling okay?<br/>kkogane: Yeah, why?<br/>tinylancer: well you usually hate fun</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane: keith<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk<br/>spacedadshiro: shiro<br/>mattattacks: matt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope everyone had a good week! my <a href="https://www.patreon.com/a24sapphics">patreon</a> has been officially up since monday! <s>I will have next weeks chapter up on there in likely the next hour, definitely today though!</s> the chapter is up on patreon for next week!<br/>thanks for the support! become a patron if you're interested in reading chapters a week ahead or even if you'd just like to support me!<br/>I am once again asking if anyone wants me to link a playlist for this fic and begging people to make fanart since I can't draw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>parental guidance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>who’s turn is it for movie night?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I can’t even remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I think we should start the rotation over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I can’t remember either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>sounds fine to me, thoughts?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>That seems fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro:</b>
  <span> great! we should go in alphabetical order. to make it fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>by first name or last name?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro:</b>
  <span> we can do first names</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I’ll go by “P” instead of “K”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro:</b>
  <span> great! Hunk goes first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>okay I’ll come up with something by tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>alrrrrrrright, who’s excited?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>keith, are you feeling okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Yeah, why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well you usually hate fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro:</b>
  <span> c’mon lance, that’s not true. Keith is tons of fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well sure but he doesn’t get excited for things</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>maybe just let this one go, kid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>while I’d like to agree that keith doesn’t typically get excited about things I think you’re overanalyzing a bit, lance. if he’s excited let him be excited</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you all are acting weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Don’t you mean y’all?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I’m with ya, lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I am not, maybe you’re the weird one, weirdo!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>no I did not mean y’all, texas boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Yeah whatever, yeehaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mattattacks: </b>
  <span>what are you two even arguing about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I’m not sure but I’m winning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Sure, you win.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>SEE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>keith never lets me win</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>oh boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spacedadshiro:</b>
  <span> that’s enough guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>this is not over, keef</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>stop responding nicely to me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>that’s it I’m done</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>this is never going to end</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ugh bye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Bye </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>hey man, where you at?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>The library</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>whatcha doin?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Drawing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what are you drawing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I’m just finishing up an art piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Come bother me if you’d like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>doesn’t really answer my question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Are you coming or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>on my way, where you at?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I was on the third floor but I’ll move down to the second so we can talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>wow so nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>macs?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>see you soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically this piece is finished but you’re a perfectionist so you won’t leave it alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “I guess so. I just want it to be perfect for Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yanno, I don’t think digital art counts as drawing and I definitely don’t think it counts as drawing when it’s already done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro’s gonna love it, okay? It looks really great. When are you giving it to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got another piece I’m working on. Not for Shiro but kind of a part of the same series. It’s just a sketch right now,” Keith hums and takes out his sketchbook. He flips to the correct page on the first try and scoots it over to show Lance. The drawing is a very well done image of what is obviously Keith and Kosmo with their backs turned. They are looking up at the sky which Keith has added some yellow stars to. Keith is wearing a red space suit and holding a red helmet. Kosmo is a little bigger than actual size and looks a little more like a wolf than a dog but not much different. “Well…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith...this is amazing. It’s so cool! I love your star freak series.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance flips a few pages forward as Keith looks back at his IPad perfecting his piece for Shiro again. “Hey, what’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not...um it’s not finished,” he says. “It’s just — it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this is so cool. It’s like a comic extension of the star freak series, right?” Lance asks with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comic looks less realistic than the drawings Lance has seen of his before. More of an animated style of drawing. One panel has Hunk in a yellow and white space suit, Shiro in a black and white space suit, and Keith with a red and white space suit. All the suits look the same just different colors. Hunk has an uneasy expression on his face. Shiro has his usual dad look. Keith has his arms crossed and has his usual grumpy look. There’s a bubble above Shiro and he’s saying, ‘You’ll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side.’ The panel next to it has Pidge in a green and white space suit riding on what looks like a futuristic exercise bike in motion. They have a smile on their face with their eyes closed. There’s a yellow alien next to Pidge and facing Lance. She is smiling and has a dark blue jumpsuit type outfit on. Lance is across from her and looks to be the one making her smile. He’s got a blue and white space suit and has his eyes closed, laughing. He has his hands out like he just got finished explaining something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah. Yeah, it is. I’ve got a lot of other parts to it on my IPad, better, finished parts. That’s just the sketch for the next part…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But dude, even this sketch is so cool. Even in space I get the alien girls, huh?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “Her name is Nyma. You won’t be getting her, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowns. “Wow, I should’ve known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head. “Anyway, there’s much better one’s than this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Tell me about them? What’s the comic about? And Voltron? Like the arcade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks nervous now. “Yeah so...uh…” He takes out his IPad and flips to a page where there’s big mechanical lions, they all match the colors of the space suits. “So these are the five lions that we all pilot and they go together to form…this—” he flips to a page showing Voltron. “—which is Voltron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! So like a transformer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda, yeah. Except it’s not like a robot. Not really. It doesn’t talk or anything. We’re all inside of it and piloting it together through this psychic link...I know it’s kinda complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m following you. I think it sounds awesome! You gotta show everyone else!” Lance looks excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no way — I mean, just not yet. Not until I’m at least finished with volume one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gonna be multiple volumes?” Lance asks with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan. Right now I’m on chapter six of the first volume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, so yeah if you don’t mind just keeping it between us for now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally! Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Keith says and nods. “Do you really like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man! It’s totally accurate too! I mean you got me perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s cheeks feel hot and he avoids eye contact, hoping Lance doesn’t notice. “Uh, yeah. I wanted to make sure the details were perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well they definitely are. But you gotta send me the rest so I can read the first five chapters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sure. I’ll send them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wanna ride to movie night together?” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raises an eyebrow. There goes Keith being weirdly upbeat again. “Yeah, but not on the motorcycle. We’re taking the truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that was agonizing,” Pidge groans after the credits roll on the movie. “Sorry Hunk but the science behind that movie was insane. Not believable at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a romance movie! It’s not supposed to be sciency!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to do ‘Groundhog Day’ at least do it right!” Pidge argues. “And don’t even get me started on the title, ‘The Map of Tiny Perfect Things.’ Ridiculous. It was barely about the map!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the map is what helped them,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it,” Keith shrugs. “It was cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute?” Lance asks. “Cute?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs and has an innocent look on his face. “It was sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even with you right now,” Lance shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a refill on my drink. Uh, anyone else want more soda?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk gets off the couch. “I’ll come, gotta get started on kitchen clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come for supervising,” Pidge grins and gets up from their usual couch spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, you do realize it’s rude to let Hunk do the dishes every week, right? Just leave it for dad and mom!” Matt says, getting up and following them out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro is on his phone and chuckles to himself at Matt’s statement. There’s a few moments of silence and Lance goes on his phone as well, looking at group chat messages from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shiro, do you know if everything is okay with Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about, Lance,” Shiro smiles. “It’s just the anniversary of our accident coming up tomorrow. He always gets like this. He’ll be back to normal on Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen a little but he quickly changes to what he hopes is a neutral expression as he realizes that the car accident where Shiro lost his arm must be the same accident where Keith got his scar. “Right, yeah. Keith told me that’s how he got his badass face scar. I told him I think it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro looks pleasantly surprised. “Oh, he told you? Well, I’m glad he’s talking about it. He really carried a lot of guilt about the whole thing for a while. But if he’s talking about it maybe he’s starting to finally let some of that go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raises his eyebrow. “Um, what does he have to feel guilty about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro looks deep in thought for a moment before he speaks up again. “While I wouldn’t mind telling you I think it’d be better if you hear the story from Keith himself. If he hasn’t told you yet, he’s probably not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go see if Hunk needs help in the kitchen,” Shiro says and heads out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Keith comes back in and Lance smiles over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just happy we’re friends. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head, smiling. “Dork.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! leave a comment if you liked it! next chapter will be up next friday, see ya then</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. when it’s ashley tisdale it’s serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tinylancer: so in the dream keith and I were dancing, right? it was kinda like an upbeat style, sorta hip hop dance. anyway we were dancing to he said she said by ashley tisdale<br/>tinylancer: what do you think this means?<br/>pidgey: um<br/>pidgey: that you’re a dancer and have an unhealthy obsession with ashley tisdale?</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>pidgey: pidge</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this is formatted weird at all I’m posting from my phone due to being on my way to a funeral, i’ll fix it sunday if I need to!<br/>also due to traveling this weekend my chapter for next week won’t be up on patreon until monday or tuesday! sorry for the delays! hope everyone had a good week!<br/>new chapter next friday, leave a comment if you like this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>omg pidge I had the craziest dream last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>lance, please, after the dream where you became a hunter on supernatural and got dean and cas together I told you no more dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>supernatural was a good show!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>don’t be a hater</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you only liked it because you thought dean was hot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>all I wanted was a chance to pitch my dream to the writers as a better finale</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but noooooo you can’t just speak to tv show writers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>if you’d just let me go to the brewery I’m sure I could find jensen and pitch him the idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>yeah and get yourself a nice restraining order in the process </span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>it’s a good show, I’m not ashamed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you should be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ugh this is off topic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>SO my dream last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>fine go ahead but don’t make me regret this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I won’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>so in the dream keith and I were dancing, right? it was kinda like an upbeat style, sorta hip hop dance. anyway we were dancing to he said she said by ashley tisdale</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what do you think this means?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>um</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>that you’re a dancer and have an unhealthy obsession with ashley tisdale?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>c’mon, be serious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>there’s literally no possible way for me to take this seriously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you know better than anyone that when it’s ashley tisdale it’s serious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>her music is sacred</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I don’t even have a response for that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I just can’t get this dream out of my head!! it feels important</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>maybe hunk can help you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I already told hunk and he said he thinks it means I need to change my song for midterms</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>okay...I’ll bite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>why don’t you change your song?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ashley tisdale is for occasions of emotional breakdowns only</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and weddings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>I feel like you’ve told me this but I blocked it out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>it’s coming back to me now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>ashley tisdale was all you would listen to during the breakup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>yeah and when veronica left for college</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>but anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>dancing to her is a no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>besides it's too late to change the song</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>what about a new dance partner?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>you can say her name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> there’s many names I’d like to refer to her as</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>pidge</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> but I’m trying to be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> I just hate that you have to see her and dance with her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I don’t have to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>she’s a great dancer and we’re friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> yeah well she’s no friend of mine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I don’t wanna talk about her, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> I’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>it’s fine, really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>so dream? meaning?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> I dunno, man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> it’s just a random dream, probably doesn’t mean much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>yeahhhhh you may be right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?” Keith speaks up as they’re both sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s up?” Shiro looks up from his phone, noticing the focused look and Keith’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” he says and takes a small print from his book bag. “It’s not much but...it’s sort of a part of a series I’m working on but I made this one for you.” He hands over the print of space Shiro and space Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles and takes the print from him looking at it for a moment. His eyes filled with tears. “Keith...I...this is…” He looks again at art. “I can’t believe you did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks away with a shrug. “It’s nothing really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his eyes. “I can tell you worked really hard on this. This must’ve taken a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted it to be perfect,” Keith says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it is. I...I don’t even know what to say. I love it. Thank you so much. This means the world to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles small. “I’m really glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro takes out his phone to take a picture of it to show Matt. After a few moments of silence he asks, “You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “I’m okay. Better every year that passes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear,” Shiro smiles. “While I’ve got your attention, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it?” Keith asks, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...uh…I’m going to ask Matt to marry me,” he looks away and then back at Keith, searching his eyes for his initial reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes widen a little but then he grins and gets up, hugging Shiro. “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckles. “Don’t be too happy for me yet. He’s gotta say yes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sits back in his seat on the couch. “And he will. I mean, why wouldn’t he? He loves you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just want it to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will. It’s you and Matt. You guys are perfect together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to read chapter six. The first five chapters are so good! But can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sits on Keith’s bed rubbing Kosmo’s belly. Keith is at his desk, working on his next chapter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I really sound that annoying when we first met?” Lance asks, looking at Kosmo who tilts his head to the side when Lance stops petting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith spins around in his desk chair so he’s facing Lance. “How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you kept all the rivalry stuff in. And some of that feels like I said it word for word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think you were annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Keith. That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugs. “You pushed my buttons, sure. But maybe I needed someone to push my buttons a little. I’ve never really had a close group of friends like this. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tries not to let that get to his head. “Well I do enjoy the banter between our characters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun to write,” Keith smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a cool comic though. All the space stuff is really creative. And you got everyone perfect. I love when your character finds the red lion on the Galra ship. So awesome. And Pidge disguising as a boy? They would totally do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns back around towards his iPad. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat of silence, Lance asks, “So did Shiro like his drawing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah. I think so. He cried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he did. It was really nice of you to do that. Did you tell him about the comics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, he just knows his drawing is from a series that I’m making. I didn’t really specify and he didn’t ask anymore questions. He was too busy crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’ll love them. His character is really awesome. When is Matt coming back, though? He’s missing but I’m hoping he’s still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith makes a little ‘tsk tsk’ sound. “Spoilers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes. “Well, then tell me more about the blue paladin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean. He’s based on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but like a way cooler sharpshooting version of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely not cool. Just like how you’re not cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looks over at Kosmo and points to Keith. “Sic ‘em boy!” Kosmo flops on his back. Lance sighs and rubs his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dog, if anything he should be attacking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d never do that to me. We’re best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s best friends with anyone that pets him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So next week is your birthday,” Lance says out of nowhere, beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Keith says wearily, not looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns around again, arms crossed. “Nope. Absolutely not. No party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that grumpy look on your face. Is this a firm no or a no but then you still have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firm no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs dramatically. “We have to do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s just another year closer to death. Who cares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, for starters. I care. You’re not gonna be a teenager anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighs. “I guess we could go somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Where would you like to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns around to face his desk again. “I don’t care. You pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pick! It’s your birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then I pick nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine I’ll figure something out. It’ll be a surprise I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, as long as it’s not a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted. So, are you still able to come to my showcase Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, told you I’d be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lance smiles. “Cool.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I tell mamá everything. She knows all the tea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allura walks into the room smiling at the bouquet in Lance’s hand. “Wow, beautiful flowers! I didn’t realize you were seeing someone, Lance.”<br/>Lance blushes and opens his mouth to speak but Keith speaks first.<br/>“Ha— No, no, we’re just friends,” Keith says, flustered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this was so late in the day! I usually like to post early in the morning but for some reason I was having serious writers block with this chapter<br/>anyway I am discontinuing the patron due to lack of interest, but that's okay. it was a long shot anyway. my goal is to start posting two chapters a week now so hopefully I have another up before Friday but we'll see.<br/>check the end notes for outfits and dance inspo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith slips into the auditorium where his designated seat is next to Pidge and Hunk. He has a bouquet of blue hydrangeas. “Hey guys,” he says softly and gives them a small smile. “Am I late?”</p><p>“Nah, actually, you’re too early. The first duo sucks,” Pidge says.</p><p>“Pidge!” Hunk scolds softly and frowns.</p><p>“They do!”</p><p>“I mean yeah but you shouldn’t say it,” he says.</p><p>“Those flowers for Lance?” Pidge asks and smirks.</p><p>Keith’s cheeks turn red. “Uh...yeah. I just figured this is the type of thing you bring flowers for...I don’t know. I’ve never been to one of these…”</p><p>Hunk elbows Pidge. “They’re nice, man. Lance will love them.”</p><p>Pidge turns around and waives behind them to a section in the back, Hunk sees who they’re waving at and turns to waive as well. “Lance’s family,” Pidge supplies helpfully.</p><p>“Oh,” Keith smiles. “Are they all here?”</p><p>“Nah, just his parents and his brothers. Both of his sisters are away for college,” Hunk says.</p><p>Keith nods slowly and flips through the program. Lance is on there twice with his partner Allura who Keith hasn’t really heard much about. “So Lance performs one song for ballroom dance and one for hip hop? Why don’t they just go one after the other?”</p><p>“Well not everyone is in both classes so it’s typically by class and not by partner. Then there’s another class as well. I think for contemporary dance,” Pidge explains. “So yeah, Lance goes on first for ballroom dance and then a few more people go then he comes back and does his hip hop routine. Usually there’s an outfit change as well.”</p><p>The lights dim in the auditorium and Keith turns his attention to the stage. There’s two people Keith doesn’t recognize that do a dance that he also doesn’t recognize. He zones out for the rest until finally Lance and Allura are up.</p><p>Lance and Allura dance the Mambo. Keith is amazed watching them move together so swiftly across the stage. He’s wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black dress pants. The shirt looks slightly see through, it looks like something Harry Styles would wear, Keith thinks. From what he’s seen, the outfits are mainly solid color tucked in button ups and dresses that are easy to maneuver in. When it’s over Keith knows from the audience reaction that they’re the best ones yet. “They were amazing,” Keith leans over and whispers.</p><p>“Yeah, they always are,” Hunk agrees. “Wait until you see the hip hop dance. That’s usually Lance’s best.”</p><p>“That wasn’t Lance’s best?” Keith asks, shocked.</p><p>Pidge smiles. “He’s good at ballroom dance too but he really loves hip hop.”</p><p>Keith enjoys watching the hip hop dances much more. He likes the upbeat nature of them and the performances just feel a lot more natural somehow. </p><p>When Lance and Allura come out for their hip hop dance, they’re both wearing more relaxed outfits. Keith finds he likes this outfit better on Lance as it feels more like his regular style. He’s wearing a lavender colored long sleeve t-shirt with pastel yellow pants that don’t quite look like jeans but also don’t look like sweatpants. Allura wears a very casual yellow dress with a floral pattern that goes to her ankles. They’re both wearing white tennis shoes. He doesn’t recognize the song they’re dancing to but that’s no surprise since he doesn’t really listen to hip hop music. </p><p>The way Allura and Lance move across the stage is almost like they were meant to be dance partners, Keith thinks. They seem to know where the other will move before they move, which he supposes is true since they’re doing a routine they rehearsed. Still though, Keith is awestruck watching Lance do what he loves. </p><p>After the dance is over Keith gets out of his seat, ignoring Hunk and Pidge protests as he goes out the door and finds his way backstage. He easily finds Lance in the backroom and hands him the flowers. “Hey, you were great,” Keith grins.</p><p>Lance beams at him, taking the flowers and wrapping his arms around Keith for a hug.</p><p>“Thanks! And thanks for coming, it really means a lot. I know these things go on forever and can be kinda boring sometimes,” Lance says and pulls away.</p><p>Keith shrugs, “Nah, it was fine. No big deal really.”</p><p>Allura walks into the room smiling at the bouquet in Lance’s hand. “Wow, beautiful flowers! I didn’t realize you were seeing someone, Lance.”</p><p>Lance blushes and opens his mouth to speak but Keith speaks first.</p><p>“Ha— No, no, we’re just friends,” Keith says, flustered.</p><p>Lance looks at the flowers for a moment then places them on the table. “Yeah, just friends.”</p><p>Allura smiles, unfazed by the interaction. “Ah, well, still very sweet, though.” She extends a hand for Keith. “I’m Allura.”</p><p>“Keith,” he says and shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you. You guys were great out there.” He lets go of her hand. </p><p>“Well, thank you,” she glaces between them, smiling slyly. “It was very nice meeting you, Keith.” She turns to Lance, as she backs out of the room. “Lance, you were wonderful tonight— as always—  guess I’ll see you next week.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes widen a little as Allura mouths ‘He’s cute’ before walking out. </p><p>Keith turns to see what he’s looking at but she’s gone. “You good?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sorry, just wasn’t expecting her to come in that’s all,” he shrugs. “You staying back here for the rest of the showcase?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Keith says. “I mean, if that’s okay. I’d rather just hang with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Uh, so my family is kinda having this dinner after. It’s a thing they do after most of my performances. Did you wanna come? I know it’s sorta last minute, but I wanted to corner you about it so you didn’t have time to think too hard about it.”</p><p>Keith rolls his eyes. “Sure, of course I’ll come. Is it on the farm?” He teases.</p><p>Lance rolls his eyes. “Yeah, it’ll be at my parents’ house. My mom is making homemade pizza and garlic knots.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, garlic knots are my favorite food so she always does this and I pretend to be surprised. It’s a thing.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” he smiles. “Hunk and Pidge are coming too?”</p><p>“They usually do.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay, so we pretend to be surprised about the pizza and garlic knots like usual and then everyone finishes their plates and tells mamá they’re doing good in school and such. Clear on the plan?”</p><p>They’re all piled in Lance’s truck since they wanted to ride together and talk about the different dancers they watched and brief Keith on the family dinner and what to expect.</p><p>“I’m sure Keith’ll be fine. She also likes to ask if any of us are dating and I explain that I’m aromantic. Then she asks Hunk and he says no, then she finally moves onto Lance and all his siblings poke fun at him until he whines. It’s pretty formulaic at this point.” Pidge says and shrugs.</p><p>“Um,” Keith frowns. “Do I need to be prepared for questions?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Keith. She’s just nosy, but in a motherly way,” Lance explains. “And Pidge for the last time, she thinks you’re saying you’re a romantic. Two separate words. You gotta explain it or just say aro.”</p><p>Pidge shakes their head. “I’ll just say no and smile.”</p><p>“Aw, but mama McClain loves to learn about gender and sexuality. She’s always so sweet,” Hunk beams. “When I told her about my moms she was so cute about it and wanted to see their wedding photos and everything!”</p><p>“Pidge, I can talk to her if you want her to stop asking. I’ll explain,” Lance says easily.</p><p>“Nah, I don’t care. It’s mostly just a funny part of the routine.”</p><p>“You didn’t really answer me before,” Keith says. “Is your mom going to grill me?”</p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p>“Does she know who I am?” he asks.</p><p>“Of course! I tell mamá everything. She knows all the tea.”</p><p>“Great,” Keith says sarcastically.</p><p>“Alright, enough of this. Are we going to talk about how bad Karen and Scott’s dance was?” Pidge says.</p><p>***</p><p>“C’mon Keith! You gotta meet Kaltenecker first!” Lance stomps his foot petulantly. Hunk and Pidge are well past them. They know there’s no way Keith will happily be meeting farm animals.</p><p>“I’m not meeting your cow before I meet your family, Lance,” Keith replies, stubborn and glaring. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Lance frowns and moves his hands away from the gate he was about to open and let Keith through. He’s been trying to get him to walk in for the last few minutes. It’s time to give up.<br/>“I’m plenty fun, I’m just not a hick.”</p><p>“Hardy har har,” Lance finally leads him toward the house lit up at the end of the driveway. </p><p>“Ok, so your eldest brother is Luis and the middle one is Marco?” Keith asks, making sure he’s committed the family members to memory. He reminds himself that it’s definitely too late to back out now.</p><p>“Yup, you’ll definitely be able to tell the difference, Luis is like in his early 30’s, but his kids have aged him in such a short time.” </p><p>They’ve made it to the porch and Keith grabs Lance’s arm before he can reach for the door handle. Lance looks at him inquisitively. </p><p>“I- uh- I don’t meet a lot of parents.” Keith mumbles. </p><p>Lance laughs, amused at his nervousness.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me, I don’t even know what you’ve told them about me.”</p><p>“Nothing embarrassing, I promise.”</p><p>Keith facepalms, “I like, really, doubt that, but fine. Yep. I’m ready.” He sighs heavily, resigned to his fate and squares his shoulders. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkqA_jj4Flk">allura and lance ballroom dance</a><br/><a href="https://stellalights.tumblr.com/post/174476051070/fellas-is-it">lance hip hop dance outfit</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1RpVfV_N-w">lance and allura hip hop dance</a><br/>the hip hop dance is only partially inspired by this for obvious reasons lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I try to hug Keith all the time! He never lets me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hunkbakes: so you and keith were pretty cozy in the car tonight<br/>tinylancer: we were just sitting<br/>tinylancer: next to each other<br/>tinylancer: as one does in the car</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>pidgey: pidge<br/>hunkbakes: hunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! hope everyone had a good week!<br/>I'm changing my posting day to Monday's so expect the next chapter not this coming Monday but next Monday!! hopefully it's worth the way<br/>Keith birthday will be the next chapter :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey everybody! Keith’s here!” Lance yells as they walk in about two minutes after Hunk and Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks ready to run right back out the door but there’s no time since he’s suddenly swarmed by McClains. Specifically the littlest McClains— Lance’s niece and nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Lance!” the girl, Nadia, yells and runs into his arms just as he crouches down to her height. “Is that your boyfriend?” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head quickly. “Nope, just a boy who’s my friend. Like Hunk,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods seeming to accept that answer and scurries off into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvio looks Keith up and down, then asks, “Who’s your favorite superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Deadpool?” he says, looking over at Lance for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head slowly but Silvo seems pleased with the answer. “He’s awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen Deadpool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mom won’t let me watch it but I’ve read the comics!” he grins. “Wanna see my comics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa comes over and puts her hands on Silvio’s shoulders. “Maybe not now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re all going to eat soon and Abuelita needs everyone here. In fact, why don’t you and your sister go set the table,” she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvio groans. “Okay, fine, but tell Uncle Lance he’s not allowed to hog Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa shakes her head and ushers him into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith seems stunned by the whole exchange but turns to give Lance a small smile. “Yeah Lance, don’t hog me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes fondly. “Like I’d want to. I don’t think I’m the one you should be worried about. Just wait till Mamá gets her hands on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on cue Mrs. McClain comes in and smiles. “This must be the Keith I’ve been hearing so much about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamá…” he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins and goes in for a hug. Keith’s eyes widen but he moves his arms awkwardly to her back. “Lance? Didn’t you tell him we’re huggers here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows, I try to hug Keith all the time! He never lets me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and pulls away. “Well it’s probably because you never leave the poor boy alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widen. “What?! He never leaves me alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you're just lying,” Keith chimes in. “He’s always asking me to hang out and waking me before the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. McClain puts her hands on her hips and gives Lance a look that only a mother could give. “He was always my little early bird that one. Ever since he was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hate to waste the day, that’s all,” Lance shrugs. “Nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart. The only thing wrong is that you wake everyone up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pouts. “I like the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you just proved Keith’s point, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turns back toward the kitchen. “Well Keith I hope you like pizza and garlic knots. Pizza is almost cooled if you two wanna have a seat at the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, Mrs. McClain,” Keith says and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Mamá! You shouldn’t have,” he grins. “My favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. McClain waives a hand behind her shoulder. “You think I was born yesterday? I’m sure you told Keith that’s what we’d be having.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to the table and are about to sit next to each other by Pidge and Hunk when Nadia and Silvio appear seemingly out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to sit next to Keith!” Silvio says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No me! I didn’t get to talk with him!” Nadia says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis walks in the room behind them. “You two know the drill. It’s kids table tonight, okay? When there’s guests over we gotta let the adults sit at the big table. And Keith probably would like to sit next to his friends,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw!” the kids complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew Uncle Lance would hog him,” Silvio mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge scoffs. “You’re right about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance glares over at Pidge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true! You’re just lucky Veronica isn’t here. She’d be all over this,” Pidge says and motions to Lance and Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance puts his head down on the table and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off the table, we have company,” Mrs. McClain tells him immediately as she comes out with two trays of pizza. She goes back in to grab the garlic knots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge is right. Veronica and Rachel heard all about Keith in high school,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk!” Lance huffs. “Whose side are you on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m neutral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talked about me to your family in high school?” Keith looks amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m just flattered that’s all,” he says with a smug look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not new information!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the famous Keith?” Marco says when he walks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans for the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right on time to eat without helping,” Luis teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help after,” Marco says and grabs himself a slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get in trouble,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, I’m a grown man, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marco, I know you’re not eating before everyone has sat down,” Mrs. McClain scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just getting my slice ready,” Marco says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa laughs, “Silvio could’ve come up with a better one than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. McClain sits down and Marco looks at her expectantly. “Well since Marco can’t wait one more second I suppose everyone may grab a slice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mamá,” he says as everyone else grabs their slices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a few moments of silence as everyone grabs their pizza and garlic knots and eagerly digs into their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Keith, has Lance told you about the time he put a photo of you up in his room and threw pencils at it like darts,” Marco says and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Lance whines. “Please spare me. I’m trying to keep Keith as a friend, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lance, if Keith was going to run he would’ve ran already, I’m sure,” Lisa smiles. “Once you meet the family, you’re locked in. By the way, I’m Lisa, Lance’s sister-in-law,” she smiles. “We hadn’t been formally introduced and apparently Lance wasn’t going to do it, so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Keith says. “Please, tell me more about Lance in high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Rachel has the best stories, but I think we’ve got a few good ones, don’t we Luis?” Marco says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two. Stop embarrassing your brother in front of his friend,” Mrs. McClain says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your mother. He’s been talking about wanting us to meet him for weeks, the least you could do is be nice,” Mr. McClain says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weeks, huh?” Keith smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Lance huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit. I’m kinda excited to meet your sisters now, too. When do they come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can meet them when they come for Thanksgiving, if you’d like,” he says and shrugs. “Or never. Actually, never sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, he has to meet them! He and Veronica will definitely get along,” Lisa smiles. “I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Keith, what are you studying in school?” Mrs. McClain asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance breathes a sigh of relief that the grilling is beginning and the attention is off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much for dinner, Mrs. McClain. It was great,” Keith says as he hugs her goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. You come back soon, alright? Bring your brother, too. The more the merrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out the door with Hunk and Pidge. “You did great, man. They all loved you,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the front door swings open again and Silvio runs out. “Wait!” He hands Keith a piece of paper and looks up at him. “For you. I drew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the paper is a drawing that’s pretty decent for an eight year old. It looks like it’s supposed to be Deadpool and Keith and they’re bumping fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks Silvio. I’ll see you next time, okay?” Keith says and gives him a small waive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvio tugs the bottom of his shirt to bring him lower to the ground. As soon as Keith kneels, Silvio wraps his arms around and whispers, “Uncle Lance said you’re his best friend. So you gotta come back soon, okay?” Silvio looks at him, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks over at Lance and stands back up then looks back at Silvio. “Sure thing,” he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Silvio,” Lance swoops him up and plants a big kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvio wipes his cheek and squirms out of his arms. “Yuck! No kisses, I’m a grown up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes fondly. “Alright, buddy. I’ll see you next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvio runs back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d he tell you?” Lance says as they get in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s between Silvio and I,” Keith shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll tell us right?” Hunk asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge gives him a look and Hunk frowns. “What? I wanna know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys. My lips are sealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith really is one of us now, huh?” Hunk laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us,” Pidge starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us!” Lance chants with them and eventually they’re all chanting and Keith is trying to crawl out the car window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>the original meme team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>so you and keith were pretty cozy in the car tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>we were just sitting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>next to each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>as one does in the car</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I was driving</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>we were just talking amongst ourselves since you and hunk were talking about computer nerd stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>right and you act like that’s so normal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>it’s pretty normal. you and pidge tend to nerd out a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>hunk, remember who you’re talking to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>not me and pidge, you dork. You and keith, in the front seat, talking and laughing. not bickering like an old married couple</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I don’t know we were just talking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I don’t even remember what about...but it’s like a thirty minute drive...it’s hard to bicker for thirty minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> really? because that’s never stopped you before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>and at dinner, with all the teasing from luis and marco. usually keith would be all flustered and freaked but like in his own cool keith way but he was totally laughing and teasing you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I really don’t get what you two are talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>keith and I are friends and I guess we’ve just gotten more comfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>we’ve been hanging out alone a lot lately and idk maybe we bonded or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh god please don’t tell keith I said that, I’ll never live it down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> you really are an idiot, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what?! I haven’t done anything!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>the flowers, the meeting your family, the not freaking out when your family teases you about your high school crush!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>uh huh? like I said, we’re friends, it’s not weird that he’s done a few nice things for me and met my family</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> dude, he obviously likes you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey:</b>
  <span> that’s why he’s being all weird and awkward and nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>what?! you’re crazy! keith doesn’t like me like that!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>if he did he would’ve said something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>oh yeah because keith is such an open book</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I just mean like...he knows I liked him in high school so if he likes me he definitely would’ve said something.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>he knows you “liked” him. past tense. you’ve made it pretty clear that you’re over your crush so why would he admit he likes you now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>unless</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>you’re not over your crush?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>why are we even having this conversation? keith doesn’t like me like that. you guys can quit the holmes and watson act</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you didn’t answer the question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>don’t make me come downstairs and ask you face to face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>just cool it, okay? keith doesn’t like me and I don’t like him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>we’re just friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>you’re a terrible liar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I’m going to bed, no more of this ridiculous conversation, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>if you think that’s gonna work you’ve clearly never met us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>goodnight</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Alright, Keith. Now put on this blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kkogane: I’m not celebrating shit until at least noon<br/>tinylancer: WHAT<br/>tinylancer: no way, you and shiro have to come over for birthday breakfast a la hunk<br/>kkogane: Ugh<br/>kkogane: I guess I’ll come over at 10<br/>tinylancer: YES!</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane: keith</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! hope everyone had a good week! sorry this is so late at night, I got my first covid vaccine dose and I was feeling pretty tired. hope you like the chapter! more to come next week :-) things are going to get wild pretty soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>how does it feel to no longer be a teen? are you like a wise old man now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Lance, please. It’s 7 in the morning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>more time for celebration!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I’m not celebrating shit until at least noon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>no way, you and shiro have to come over for birthday breakfast a la hunk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I guess I’ll come over at 10</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>YES!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>and shiro too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I suppose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Do you need me to bring over Kosmo as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>of course! the more the merrier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>I was kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well still, he can come. he could have some breakfast too!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I think we have some peanut butter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Alright, fine. He can come too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you guys tell me where we’re going now?” Keith groans from the backseat where he’s next to Lance. “You know I hate surprises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, and Shiro are all piled into Hunk’s SUV for Keith’s big surprise birthday trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can dosville baby doll,” Lance says with a smirk. “I like how angry it’s making you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Shiro. Tell me before I kill Lance,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not allowed to commit any murders. I don’t care if it’s your birthday,” Shiro scolds. “Don’t be a baby. Just enjoy the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me turn this car around,” Hunk says. “Now we have a bit of a drive so Keith, you get the aux. Birthday privilege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want the aux? So Lance can complain about my music taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. None of that,” Hunk says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, Lance isn’t allowed to complain on your birthday.  He complains enough every other day of the year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-minus ten minutes!” Hunk says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Keith. Now put on this blindfold,” Lance says, attempting to hand him a red cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky,” Matt chimes in only to get a shove from Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! I’ll guide you,” Lance says and winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, now it’s gone from a no way to a no fucking way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pouts. “You’ll ruin the surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he wouldn’t wear the blindfold,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still a surprise, Lance,” Shiro says. “He has no idea where we’re going and he’ll be surprised when we pull up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighs. “It’s just not how I imagined it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry. Am I ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday for you,” Keith sasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually you are,” Lance says back and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a little more bickering between them until finally Pidge says, “Alright, lovebirds. We’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith looks out the window and sees that they’re at Andretti. The indoor go karting and arcade place. He smiles small and hopes Lance doesn’t catch it. How’d Lance know he loves go karting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk parks the car and Keith still hasn’t said a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Keef? What do you think?” Lance asks. “I’ve never been here but it seems like somewhere you’d like so I thought—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is busy getting out of the car as Keith says, “Thanks, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Can’t wait to beat you in a race,” he grins as they climb out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here we go,” Pidge groans as they start walking towards the building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” Keith says. “You won’t be able to keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream on! Prepare to eat my dust!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even inside yet,” Hunk complains. “At least wait until we’re inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’ve listened to all the safety precautions and chosen their helmets, Keith and Lance get ready to race. They go first since they’re the most annoying about having a one on one race. Keith chooses a red go kart while Lance chooses a blue one. They both strap in and then they’re off. At first Lance is in the lead but Keith catches up to him and slams into him from behind, managing to pass him. At a curve, Lance gets in the lead again shouting “Kachow!” over his shoulder and hits the wall ahead, letting Keith get in the lead again. In the end, the race is pretty close but Keith is declared winner. “No fair! I was totally ahead until you played dirty!” Lance complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when I passed you as one does in a race,” Keith says and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a rematch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until Pidge and I have a go,” Hunk grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...well we could all go at once,” Lance suggests softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! After you two just made a huge deal about it only being you? No way!” Pidge yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith’s birthday,” Hunk says to Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge shrugs. “Fine then. Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Matt, and me. Lance sits out since he’s a loser,” they smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge sticks their tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we use the double karts that seat two. We could have a little fun,” Shiro smiles. “Matt and I. Pidge and Hunk. Keith and Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Pidge agrees. “I’ll drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Hunk shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive since I’m a winner,” Keith says and saunters off towards the kart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tries to be angry but he can’t stay truly mad at Keith for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all get in their karts with Shiro driving his and Matt’s kart. Keith and Lance end up winning that race with Pidge and Hunk in second and Shiro and Matt last. Next round they do the same but they all switch drivers and Keith and Lance are second with Hunk and Pidge are last and Shiro and Matt as the winners. They have a lot of other races before they break for lunch. They all have pizza with Keith getting his own small pizza with no cheese. Which Lance definitely teases him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch, they go to laser tag, which Keith learns Lance is ridiculously good at.“How did you get me so easily?!” Keith groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a good shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. Lance has always been annoyingly good at laser tag,” Pidge complains. “I told you we should just skip the laser tag and go to the arcade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Lance gets everyone out, somehow managing to win all three rounds. After that they head to the arcade where they all split into groups of two. Much to Lance’s excitement, the arcade has Space Invaders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Time for our rematch,” Lance grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you call ahead and ask if they had this game?” Keith asks, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...maybe. Okay, yes,” Lance admits. “I know it’s your favorite and like I said. I needed a rematch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles small but it quickly changes to an amused smirk. “Alright, you’re on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith, of course, gets the high score yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long day, they leave, stop for a quick fast food dinner, then head back home. They drop off Keith, Shiro, and Matt first and Lance steps out of the car with them so he can move up to the middle row of seats. Matt and Shiro go inside and it’s just Keith and Lance outside of the car. “So, did you like your surprise?” Lance asks, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thanks. No one has ever really done anything like this for me,” he shrugs. “I don’t usually like to celebrate my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what Shiro told me but no one can say no to go karting,” he grins. “I’m glad you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Keith says they make eye contact for a moment too long until he looks away. “So, uh, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods and clears his throat. “Yeah...um...goodnight. See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, tomorrow,” Keith says, then goes inside quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gets in the car and Hunk turns to look at him. “You’re totally blushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” Lance huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely are,” Pidge says without looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...it’s just cold outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Hunk says as he pulls out of the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, loverboy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Got a problem with truth or dare, Kogane?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tinylancer: hey keith<br/>tinylancer: my favorite mullet man<br/>tinylancer: buddy<br/>tinylancer: pal<br/>kkogane: What do you want?</p><p>tinylancer: lance<br/>kkogane: keith<br/>hunkbakes: hunk<br/>pidgey: pidge</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, sorry this is a day late. it took a little longer than expected this week since I really wanted this one to be a good one! hope you like it :-) see you next week<br/>check end notes for outfit inspiration</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>the original meme team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>so you seriously haven’t told keith about the Halloween party yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>keith does better with spontaneity </span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>translation- you’re afraid he won’t come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I think he’d come as long as he doesn’t know it’s a Halloween/birthday party</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>at least give him a chance to come in costume</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>yeah because that went so well last time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>well not everyone will be in costume</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>I’m just saying if you just bring him to a party without him knowing then he won’t be party ready</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>just tell him it’s a Halloween party and costumes aren’t mandatory</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>alright fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I just really want him to come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>have a little more faith</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>dude, if you ask, he’ll come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>he’s obsessed with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pidgey: </b>
  <span>in his own stoic keith way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>not this again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>just ask him about the party</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hunkbakes: </b>
  <span>before he hears about it from matt or shiro first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ugh fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>hey keith</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>my favorite mullet man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>pal</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>What do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>do I always have to want something?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>maybe I just wanna talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay, then talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>nice weather we’re having today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>ugh fine, there’s a halloween party this weekend at pidge’s and matt’s, will you come?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>That’s it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>oh and costumes are optional</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Okay, sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>really? that easy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Yeah, why not? Sounds fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>wow okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>Contrary to your beliefs I do enjoy fun things.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>well, great! shiro’s coming also</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>I think he’s going early though to help setup, so do you wanna ride with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kkogane: </b>
  <span>sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tinylancer: </b>
  <span>cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you going to that party at the Holt’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turns from where he’s standing outside of Lance’s and Hunk’s waiting for Lance to let him in. He sees James Griffin standing downstairs and looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Keith says in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” he says. “Anyway, Pidge slipped an invite under my door but I’ve got other plans so I can’t make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith! Come in, come in,” Lance smiles and practically pulls him inside. “Hunk’s already at the house making some food for the party. With vegan and non vegan options of course,” he laughs and shuts the door behind Keith. He takes a moment to look Keith up and down. He looks incredible. He’s wearing a short sleeve white cropped v-neck with black jeans. He’s wearing his usual back fingerless gloves as well. Basically crop top Keith has returned and Lance is suffering. He tries to pretend he wasn’t just checking Keith out and Keith is definitely pretending not to notice. “I’m almost done getting ready. I just have to change. How’s my hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding. I know it’s great,” he says and saunters off into his bedroom. “You can follow, I'm just changing my shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith follows him and sits on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance takes off his shirt and puts on a tight sleeveless black turtleneck. He’s wearing gray pants and tan sneakers with white bottoms. He goes over to his full length mirror getting a good look at his outfit. “Alright, think we’re ready! Time to party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the party there’s a good number of people there. The house is full of Matt and Shiro’s friends, along with Pidge, Hunk, and Lance’s friends. Most of the people there are people Keith doesn’t recognize so he stays by Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Klance is here!” Pidge yells. Hunk and Pidge make their way over to greet them. Hunk is wearing a yellow shirt with buttons at the top with a white shirt underneath and a necklace. He’s got on dark green khakis and light brown boots. Pidge is dressed as a modern day Toph from Avatar: the Last Airbender. They’re wearing a grass-colored green sweater with the symbol for Earth that says ‘like a stone!’ on it. The collar and edge of the sleeves are yellow. They have on dark green pants and yellow shoes with white bottoms and little gold earrings to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t call us that,” Keith groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, rules of the party: don’t puke in the house and if you spill something, don’t tell me about it. Tell Matt,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have some food and drinks, it’s all in the kitchen. We may be starting some party games soon, so better get your food now,” Hunk grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge elbows him in the ribs and gives him a look that Lance doesn’t understand but decides not to dwell on. They wander off and Lance turns to look at Keith, “So food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, food. And hopefully alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Lance grins and grabs his hand as they go into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half hour later and Keith is happily drinking a beer and arguing with Lance about who the most powerful avenger is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s obviously Wanda. I mean she’s got the power, yanno?” Lance argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but let’s think about who has the most training and the best skillset. I mean it’s not all about the weapons or powers. I think it has to be Black Widow,” Keith shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot possibly think that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I do, she’s a total badass and she doesn’t even have any powers or fancy suits. She’s just got her own skills and experience. Wanda is just a powerhouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I can’t even believe you’re bad mouthing Wanda right now,” he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not bad mouthing her! She’s a great avenger and definitely has the coolest powers. I’m just saying if she didn’t have those powers then she would pale in comparison to Black Widow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not even a fair comparison. We’ve never seen her fight without her powers so how can you even make that statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just based on facts. Black Widow has gone through intense training on fighting and Wanda hasn’t really had any. So if for whatever reason she couldn’t use her powers she’d be kind of useless. Which is basically proven in WandaVision because she gets trapped in the basement and can’t use her powers at one point and is essentially defenseless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...but...Wanda is awesome!” Lance huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is arguing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like you are,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m not. It’s just that if you take away power and look at skill set then Black Widow is at the top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true. But I’m not happy about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m gonna grab another beer from the fridge. You want anything?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait. Let me grab it,” Lance says quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um? I think I can grab it myself. But thank you,” he says with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, um, you can’t go in the fridge!”</span>
</p><p><span>“Well now I’m definitely going in the fridge,” he says and opens it. Right at the center is a box with a cake inside. On the cake in frosting it says ‘Happy 20th Birthday, Keith’ in red letters.</span> <span>“Alright,” he grabs a beer and closes the fridge. “Who’s responsible for this?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well if you mean the cake specifically, then Hunk, but if you mean the party, well, it was kind of a group effort but Pidge and Matt were always throwing a Halloween party. It was my idea that it would be a Halloween/birthday party. But it’s not a big thing. It’s just cake really. Is it hot in here? It feels stuffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m sorry! I just wanted to make it a fun thing and honestly I just love birthdays and I felt like you deserved a cake and some candles to blow out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We celebrated my birthday last weekend, remember? Go karts, lasertag. It was a lot of fun. Why did there need to be more celebration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just thought you deserved a party,” he says and shrugs. “It was stupid, I know. It’s not like we were going to bring the cake out in front of everyone anyway. We were just going to bring you in here and have you blow out the candles and maybe eat a piece,” he says softly. “It’s dairy free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighs. “It was very nice but really I only needed one celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know. Sorry we went behind your back. Shiro said it wasn’t a good idea to do it without asking you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m not mad just yeah next time maybe consult me first. Or next time we can just have cake on my actual birthday,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, will do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was your plan really to keep me from going into the fridge all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not all night...just for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you came up with this plan I’m guessing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was my plan and it would’ve worked if you’d just gotten a beer from the cooler like everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but the good beer is in the fridge,” he explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes and smiles. “See my plan would’ve worked if you weren’t such a beer snob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Lance. Whatever makes you feel better,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge walks into the kitchen looking between them. “It’s game time, idiots. We’ve got a few people for truth or dare, you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?” Keith questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a problem with truth or dare, Kogane?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then both of you idiots come to the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Keith follow them into the living room and sit on the couch next to each other. “Alright, here’s how we play. Everyone gets one chicken, clear?” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chicken is when you chicken out. So it’s when you don’t want to answer a truth or do a dare,” Lance supplies helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the circle is Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Along with Hunk’s friend Shay and Lance’s friend Romelle. “Everyone ready?” Pidge asks and everyone agrees. “Great, I’ll start. Hunk, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk hums in thought. “Uh, truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring,” Lance yawns, dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge shakes their head. “What’s the last thing you searched on your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk takes out his phone and takes a moment to open Safari. He frowns at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Hunk. It’s too early for a chicken,” Shay teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he huffs and hands over his phone to Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughs. “Hunk searched for Deadpool/Spider-man fanfiction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s well written!” Hunk argues and takes his phone back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with a little Spideypool,” Lance comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk pockets his phone and looks around the circle. “Shay, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare,” Shay says easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I dare you to take a shot of pickle juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shay frowns. “C’mon, you know how much I hate pickles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early to use a chicken, Shay,” Hunk grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil,” she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both go into the kitchen, then come back with a shot glass full of pickle juice. Shay plugs her nose and downs the shot, gagging after. She hands the shot glass to Hunk. “You’re the worst.” When Shay gets back to the circle she points at Pidge. “Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, read your last text conversation to the group,” Shay says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge rolls their eyes. “Child’s play. Alright, last person I texted was my dad.” They turn and show their phone as proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad: Are you hacking into Fox News again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me: what’s it to ya?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: You cannot Rick Roll Fox News, Katie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me: ew, how do you even know what that is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: I know things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: Your mother told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me: that’s lame tho. it wasn’t me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me: ask matt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: Okay, have fun with your party. Mom and I will be home Sunday.” Pidge shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all it is, nothing juicy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did Matt do that?” Hunk asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge grins. “The less you know the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk shakes his head disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's keep the party train rolling. Romelle, truth or dare?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth, please,” she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge thinks on this for a moment. “Who in here would you call to help you bury a body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelle seems surprised by this question. She looks around at everyone. “Well I don’t know everyone here but based on what I do know I’d say Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge looks offended. “What? You’ve just met Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s the most quiet out of everyone, I can tell. He just seems like he’d help, no questions asked,” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably would,” Keith agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thought we were friends,” Pidge shakes their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelle laughs and points at Lance. “Lance, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare!” he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think...oh! You have to be blindfolded for the rest of the game!” She takes off the flannel from around her waist and throws it at him. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “Okay, fine by me. Keith, would you do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes but ties the flannel around Lance’s eyes. “You look ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. Okay, I pick Pidge. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go truth this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your favorite friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge glares even though Lance can’t see them. “I should’ve known you would ask me a dumb question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’s so dumb then answer it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always do this shit,” Pidge accuses. “I’m using my chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hunk shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s like picking a favorite child!” Pidge says. “Okay, Keith, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith thinks for a moment then says, “Dare.” He immediately regrets this because Pidge has this grin on their face that can only mean bad things for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to kiss Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes. “C’mon that is so juvenile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so do it,” Pidge counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance says nothing but his heart races in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll use my chicken,” he shrugs. “Kissing would just make things weird, Lance and I are just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lance knows he should probably speak. He should say something snarky about Keith calling him a good friend or make some funny comment about Keith being too chicken to kiss him but his lips feel dry and he’s quiet. He assumes the game is continuing on but he can’t seem to hear anything over his racing thoughts. He wanted to kiss Keith. He wants to kiss Keith. Oh shit. Holy shit. He likes Keith. Of course he does. They spend all their time together and somehow, without realizing, he developed feelings for Keith all over again. And Keith just thinks of him as a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grateful for the flannel because he’s pretty sure his eyes would be wide right now and then maybe Keith could read his expression. Maybe he’d know how much he’d been dying to kiss him. How he’s been wanting to kiss him for some time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so screwed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://doodleswithangie.tumblr.com/post/184024205041">hunk's outfit inspiration</a><br/><a href="https://staryns.tumblr.com/post/175476501282/jumping-on-the-turtleneck-lance-bandwagon-uwu">lance's outfit inspiration</a><br/><a href="https://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/188378932675/insert-lyrics-about-dancing-here">keith's outfit</a><br/>pidge is wearing a toph costume so theirs is the toph outfit <a href="https://ganseyisourking.tumblr.com/post/643351097848840192/avatar-fanart-by-lena-deineka-karpetz">pidge's outfit inspiration</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mental Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry not an update! Update coming soon!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry this isn’t an update. I’m having a really bad week mental health wise and so I haven’t had a chance to work on the update. I hope to have it up soon! Just wanted to let you know I didn't forget or anything! It’ll be up soon, just may need the week off! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>[Just have to write something here apparently.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>